


Seeing with the heart

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: ''When I was in high school, I used to walk past a house every day with a cute little chocolate labrador. One day I climbed up the gate and I grabbed it."A parallel universe where, in January 2019, Eliott steals the cute chocolate labrador he sees every morning, but this dog is actually a service dog that belongs to Lucas, blind from birth.Will Lucas manage to realize that this is the great love that stands before him, when Eliott brings his dog back to him?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 224
Kudos: 241





	1. Lucas & Ninja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is really important to me because my grandfather who was blind from birth. He was an amazing musician who played six instruments. When they say that not all blind people have overdeveloped hearing, I agree, but I swear he had it. He was able to tell when my sister and I were making bullshit, and he could tell which one of us was coming down the stairs. He built his business from scratch (he was a piano tuner) and was 100% self-sufficient. When he picked me up from school, my friends thought I was lying about him being blind because he didn't have a white cane or sunglasses (except in summer). He walked around his Parisian neighbourhood as if he were at his home and through his whole village in the countryside. He took care of his animals (donkeys , sheep, chickens), without help (although he had a few accidents because of them). He was incredible. When my grandmother passed away, he learned to cook so he could stay home alone (he was then over 75 years old). He died in 2013, but he taught me that nothing was ever impossible (even though it's totally illegal, I saw him driving a 4cv several times on their property in the country, while my grandmother gave him the directions (he was a fan of old cars and his father taught him how to drive on this one. He gave it to me at my wedding and I love this car).  
> Everything I say about the "world of the blind" in my fic, he taught me.  
> Enough about me and let's come back to Elu...enjoy reading, I hope you'll like this universe!

The alarm clock chimes and Lucas grunts. As usual. He hesitates to push back his alarm clock but instead he sighs. He hates Mondays. It's nothing new, it's always been like that. If he could choose, he would only live on Fridays. Most of his friends would like to live only on weekends and forget about the week in high school but Lucas loves Fridays. 

It's the only day he goes to school with a smile on his face. Often Friday night holds the promise of a night out with his buddies, and then especially on Fridays, Lucas can imagine all the things he wants to do on the weekend. Even if sometimes he doesn't do anything, it suits him. It's also good to do nothing. 

Yesterday, he spent the day catching up on the last season of _Plan coeur_. And as usual, he had to finish watching his show in his room because Mika hates the audio description. 

But frankly, Lucas doesn't care. He likes that Mika dares to tell him that it's boring to listen to the audio description when they watch a movie together. He knows that Mika accepts him for a movie, but after 3 hours, he can't take it anymore, and he understands that. If he could see, Lucas wouldn't bother listening to it either. 

If he could see... Lucas tries never to think like that, because it's useless. He can't change that, so he might as well not torture his mind and try to be as independent as possible. That's why he applied for a service dog when his dad left a year and a half ago. The first month, he was doing well with his mother, but one day, in the middle of a crisis, she decided to change all the things in the house and Lucas had to call Yann to come and help him. He never felt as bad as he did that day. He hates feeling dependent on others.

Last July, Lucas had to decide to put his mother in an institution. He had to find roommates to pay for the house and Lisa and Mika came to live with him. Lucas had heard Manon say that their landlord wanted his apartment back. She went to London with Charles, but Lucas was delighted to find two roommates so easily.

Lisa is almost nonexistent. She comes to eat with them sometimes, but otherwise she spends all her time in her room. And Mika is the perfect roommate for Lucas: he doesn't spare him and doesn't give him any advantage because of his handicap, and that suits Lucas perfectly. Because Lucas knows how to manage himself and doesn't need any help on a daily basis, let alone pity. He just wants to be a 16-year-old guy like everyone else. But he knows it's a waste of time. Everybody only sees him as a blind guy, not a 16-year-old. 

Ninja puts his front paws on the bed barking and Lucas turns around to pet him. 

''You're always on time, aren't you? Come on, buddy, I'll open the door for you. Vacation's over, school's back on. 2019, here we come." Irony Lucas.

Lucas gets up and the morning routine takes shape. He grabs his phone and clicks the button on the right before asking if he has any messages.

_''1 new text from Yann - 4h38 - Hi Bro - emoticons wink - Friday night book your evening, we're going to test the new pizzeria !!''_

Lucas rolls his eyes while dictating his answer.

''To Yann - 6h58 : you can't wait to see me at school, to tell me that ?? Ok it works. See you later, Bro"

He puts on sweatpants and comes out of his room, Ninja on his heels. He goes downstairs to let him in the garden before he goes to breakfast. He squeezes his coffee while he hears Mika coming down the stairs.

"Hi, Mika."

Mika blows as Lucas hands him a cup of coffee.

''Thanks, but how do you know it's me?''

Lucas laughs as he takes a sip.

''Lisa's already one step heavier than yours, and then I heard her come in at 11:00pm last night so I guess she'll be sleeping all morning. It's cool college life, I can't wait to get in there."

Mika puts his hand on Lucas' shoulder laughing.

"Oh, kitten, enjoy high school, you'll see, you'll wanna go back."

Lucas puts his cup in the sink, rolling his eyes.

''I doubt that. There are so many idiots."

Mika giggles.

''There are idiots everywhere, kitten. In high school, in college, on the street, at work. Even in this house sometimes."

Lucas giggles and walks up the stairs to take a shower. And as usual, the first thing he does when he gets out of the shower is put on his watch and touch the dial to tell the time. He hesitated for a moment whether he wanted a talking watch, but finally he likes to read the time with his finger, just like his mother taught him when he was little. And then it's more discreet in class, especially when he's bored and looking at his watch every five minutes...

7h16. Damn, he's late. He grabs his towel and dries himself off, then ties it around his hips and goes back to his room. He grabs a pair of boxer shorts and puts them on, then looks for his blue jeans and his favorite sweater: a gray hoodie with "Romance" written on it. 

Lucas loves that sweater. Maybe because it's the message he wants to pass on to others: he too has the right to have romance. He deserves to fall in love, too. And he really hopes that he does someday,and hopefully not in ten years. Now that he has had enough courage, thanks to long discussions with Mika, who advised him to be himself, and he say to his friends that he likes boys, he ready to fall in love. He doesn't even have to touch the letters to know that he's looking for that sweater, he's worn it so much that he recognizes it just by touching the soft but already over-washed material. But he doesn't care, as long as his friends don't tell him it's too worn out, he'll always wear it.

7h25. Right on time. Lucas puts on his coat and puts on his shoes. He opens the door to the garden and calls Ninja to put on his walking harness. He calls him a second time, which never happens, and then frowns.

''Mika! Are you there?"

He hears his coming down the stairs.

''What's up, kitten?''

"Ninja's not coming. Can you see him?"

Lucas hears Mika's inspiration and that's enough for him to know something happened.

"Is he hurt? What's wrong with Ninja, Mika?"

''He's not there. The gate's is closed but he not there. Don't move."

Mika leaves and Lucas is leaning against the door. He knows Mika won't find him. Ninja is trained not to leave, he never would've left without Lucas. 

Lucas sits with his head in his hands. He doesn't understand. Did Ninja jump over the fence? Why would Ninja leave? Why would he abandon him? They've been like best friends since he arrived last August. For five months, they've been totally inseparable. The only time Ninja is without Lucas is when he goes out in the garden in the morning while Lucas is getting ready. Afterwards, they leave together and always make a detour so that the walk takes 30 minutes before arriving at the high school. When they arrive at the high school, Ninja receives huge hugs from Basile and Arthur who adore him and a tiny caress from Yann who was panic-stricken by dogs. He tolerates Ninja but he has only dared to touch him for 4 months. During classes, Ninja sleeps at Lucas' feet. At noon, Basile and Ninja play ball before going to the canteen and every evening, Lucas takes him to the park in front of the school to play. Even if it rains, they spend half an hour playing or walking in the park before going home. 

Lucas gets up and walks to his piano. He sits down and plays. He likes to play when he is sad. And as he expected, Mika comes back without a ninja. Lucas closes the piano, goes into the hall and takes out his white cane with a sigh. He hardly uses it anymore since he has Ninja. Not even a little bit, actually. So having to take it back is a second stab at the heart.

''I'll get it, kitten, we'll find him. He can't be far, and then he's got his microchip to identify it. Don't worry.''

Lucas nods his head as he opens the door. He's just devastated. 

_You miss one being and everything's depopulated_... who knew it could be a dog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, it will be Eliott's POV...POV a bit special since Eliott is in the middle of an episode...but I hope you'll like it. I'll alternate Lucas/Eliott POVs in every chapter.
> 
> So, this universe, what do you think??


	2. Eliott & Choco-Ninja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the way you greeted this fic, it warms my heart! Thanks!!!

Eliott smiles as he throws a tennis ball to Choco. He has never been happier than he is today. Since the beginning of the school year, he sees this labrador in this garden without anyone to take care of him. Poor unfortunate dog. At least now Eliott will take good care of him. He'll never leave him alone. They're going to be best friends and they're going to be inseparable.

Eliott wraps his arms around the dog's neck and buries his head in his coat. He breathes his scent and feels good. He's wanted a dog for so long. This one's perfect. He prepared a special meal for him and if Choco hasn't touched it, it's probably because he's not hungry yet. So Eliott spent the day talking to him and hugging him. And this dog is really exceptional: he knows how to open doors. Eliott had to stop him before he opened the door of the apartment but it's pretty funny to see him do it. He even picked up the phone with his nose when he started ringing. 

''You're a really smart dog,'' says Eliott as he gets up ''so don't make any noise. I don't want my parents to find you."

Eliott leaves his room and locks the door behind him to make sure Choco doesn't follow him. The apartment door opens immediately, revealing his worried mother.

"Eliott, I got a call from the high school. Why did you skip school?"

Eliott pretends to cough and then touches his forehead.

"I wasn't feeling well."

And then he coughs again, and the labrador barks at the same time.

''What the hell?'' his father groans as he walks to his room.

''It's my new cell phone ringtone.'' says Eliott and stops him from walking down the hall. 

The dog barks again and Eliott feels pale. His father walks past him and tries to open the door but it's locked.

''Eliott, for God's sake, open this door.''

Eliott sits down on the floor, tears in his eyes, and hands over the key to his room. He thought he could keep it in his room so secretly. His father takes the key and frees the dog who will sit in front of the front door before barking.

''Where did that dog come from, baby?''

Eliott moans. He knows that if his mother calls him like that, it's beacause she thinks he's having an episode. But he's not. He just wanted a dog, so he took him. There's nothing maniac about that. Eliott takes a little breather as he thinks back on how he jumped over the fence, feeling like a superhero flying to the rescue of that unfortunate dog. He remembers feeling an incredible sense that nothing could stop him. Eliott wipes the tears from his cheeks and cries again. Fuck, his mother's right, he's having another fucking episode.

''I'm sick of it, Mom.''

His mother pulls him in her arms and kisses his hair.

''I know, baby. It ain't your fault. But we've got to get that dog in his home, somebody's got to miss him. Look, he's scratching at the door to get out."

Eliott looks at the dog jumping on the doorknob to open it.

''He was all alone in the garden. Every morning he's alone, Mom. I just wanted to take care of him."

''So what?'' says his father, furious ''You didn't think about the eight-year-old girl who cried all day because her dog was missing? Or maybe he belongs to a grandpa who lets him go out in his garden every morning. You can't just judge someone and take away what's theirs like that, Eliott. You have to take him in his home."

Eliott has to admit he only sees that dog in the morning. When he walks past the house in the afternoon, the dog is never there. He starts crying again, and his mother rubs him gently on the cheek.

''Just tell us where''

"No, darling" his father cut her. "He has to bring him back. He must face his behaviour, even if he's in crisis."

His mother immediately gets up with a sigh.

''They are not crises, Manu, they are episodes and it is hard for him.''

''Because it's easy for us, maybe? The school principal is threatening to fire him. He's over 18, Elodie! He has to take responsibility for his mistakes, even if it's because of his illness. Hiding it behind his illness doesn't help him."

Eliott takes a deep breath and stands up. If there's one thing worse than having to deal with this bullshit, it's being the subject of his parents' arguments.

"He's right, Mom, I'm gonna take him home."

"Let's go!" says his father as he opens the door.

The labrador gets in the car with no trouble at all and Eliott points to Choco's house, suspecting it not be his real name.

''I'm going to miss you so much.'' says Eliott, putting his face in the dog's coat one last time. 

He opens the car door and the dog immediately jumps to the door of the house, barking. For a dog that has been calm and quiet all day, there he barks without ever stopping.

''You see, he's happy to go home, it's like he's calling his master or mistress. ''

Eliott walks up to the door. He puts his finger on the doorbell, but the door opens before he can press it.

''Ninja? Are you there, buddy?"

Eliott is startled, but the guy who just opened the door crouches down and strokes the dog, obviously very relieved to find him. And Eliott's left breathless, it's like he can't breathe. The guy is smaller than Eliott but he's just beautiful. He has brown hair flying around, an angel's face and above all a fucking smile that would make the sun jealous because it's so bright, and even if he doesn't look at him, Eliott sees that he has blue eyes so clear that they almost look white.

''Oh my ninja, you're home again. You are so a good dog. I'm so"

"I'm sorry."

The guy jumps up as if he didn't notice Eliott's presence and stands up while Eliott can't stop staring at him.

''I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have taken your dog. I used to see him every morning by himself and he looked so unhappy and I jumped the fence and''

The guy's face immediately turns red and he frowns. It's amazing how his angelic face can go from joy to anger in such a short period of time. He looks in the direction of Eliott but doesn't really look at him. It's like he's staring at his shoulder line instead. And now he looks very angry.

''Holy shit, did you take that from me on purpose? Do you realize what you've done? Ninja's not unhappy. I'm doing everything I can for him. He likes to walk in the garden while I get ready because it's one thing I can do without him. Do you realize how crappy my day has been without him? Do you realize how scared I was for him?"

Eliot shakes his head because, no, he doesn't understand. 

''I'm really sorry.'' says his mother, and Eliott only now notices that both his parents are right behind him. ''My son had no idea what he was doing.''

''I'm Emmanuel Demaury,'' said his father, reaching out his hand ''I apologise for my son's behaviour. He's bipolar and it's pretty difficult right now. I'm sorry he's taken your dog. We're very sorry, it won't happen again."

The guy nods his head and seems to be calmed down. He reaches out his hand but instead of grabbing his father's hand, he lets his hands float in the air in front of Eliott before touching his chest. He frowns and raises his hands to his shoulders while Eliott literally stops breathing.

"Oh, no, Eliott." his father moan "Don't tell me you stole a Seeing Eye dog?"

The guy chuckles as he touches Eliott's face with his hands.

''He didn't know that. It's not written on Ninja, when he doesn't have his walking harness on. Okay, I'm really embarrassed because when I heard your parents talking, I thought you were a kid, but I guess you're actually my age, right?"

''I'm almost 19.'' admits Eliott with a sigh. ''Sorry. I'm really sorry."

Eliott feels Lucas' fingers running down his face and frankly, if the guy wanted to hit him right now, he would understand. But no, he's just tracing the outline of his face, before touching his eyes, his nose and ending with his mouth. Eliott almost groans about losing his hands when he takes them off.

''Don't blame him,'' the guy says softly, looking in his parents' direction. ''I know it's hard for you to deal with his illness, but it's even harder for him.''

He touches Eliott's arm and smiles.

''Hey, if you want to come see Ninja, you can come but don't take him anymore, okay? I was really worried about him, he's kind of like a part of me. I really like him and I swear he's not unhappy."

Eliott nods his head and then sniffs, feeling like a real idiot because the guy can't see him.

''Okay."

The guy touches his arm a second time and smiles at him again.

''I'm Lucas. Hope to see you soon, Eliott. Thank you for taking Ninja home."

Eliott puts his head down while Lucas closes the door. His mother pulls his arm, and he follows her into the car before he starts crying. He takes refuge in his bed as soon as they get home and doesn't leave the cocoon of his bed for a while.

In fact, it's when he takes his phone back, taking only one arm out of the cocoon of his duvet that he realizes that it's been 4 days. And as usual, he has no idea what happened between the time he lay in bed crying and now. Probably nothing anyway, he must have spent all four days sleeping. And yet, he's totally exhausted. He feels his phone like it weighs more than a brick and he doesn't even have the strength to open the messages on hold, nor the desire for that matter.

He rests his phone with a sigh and is about to close his eyes, but a leaf on the ground catches his attention. He bends over a little more and discovers a dozen leaves, once white, now covered with black chalk. In fact all the pages are completely blackened and on each sheet there is only one word that stands out in white: _Romance_.

Eliott looks at his stained hands and rests his head on his cushion but this time he smiles.

He closes his eyes and he can't think of anything but his smile, his blue eyes and the way he wants to run his hand through his hair. 

When he picks up his phone, he feels like he's only been asleep for five minutes but his phone tells him it's already Friday night...he sits down moaning because his whole body hurts and opens google. 

He needs to find a way for Lucas to see that he's sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ever since I saw you, you're the only one that matters." 
> 
> And, yes, Eliott fell in love at first sight on the TV show, so there, too. Any idea how he's gonna apologize? (I like to hear your theories!).
> 
> Have a good day!


	3. Lucas & the drawings

Lucas opens the mailbox with a touch of excitement. He never used to take care of the mail before. Opening the envelopes, scanning the paper with his application so that it reads the document to him, all that for an invoice generally, it's too boring so he prefers to let Mika take care of it. But since Monday, since he received the first letter, he can't wait to discover the next one.

They're not really letters, they're drawings. Lucas immediately recognized the paper used. His mother had bought him a Dycem board so he could draw when he was 6/7 years old. The principle is really great: you just have to put a plastic sheet on the board and draw so that the drawing appears in relief. Except that Lucas has always sucked at drawing and he never liked it. So he soon abandoned it to concentrate on what he likes to do: play the piano.

And yet, when Mika handed him an envelope on Monday evening, telling him that it had been dropped off directly because it just had _Lucas_ written on it, he immediately recognized the Dycem sheet. So he went to his room to discover the drawing by himself. 

It was a Ninja drawing in the garden, and the word _Sorry_. At least Lucas didn't have to wonder who dropped this off. He lay on his bed, holding the drawing against his stomach, not being able to stop his smile from taking up all the space on his face. For the past week, all he could do was think about that guy. This giant who had a huge sadness on his face. That face so cute. Don't have to see to know. Lucas just had to remember how he touch every perfect curve on that face. 

He knows he shouldn't have done that. He never usually does this, at least never when he's just met someone. It took him weeks to touch Mika's face, and he never did it with Lisa, or Daphne, or Alexia for that matter. In fact, he usually waits for the person to propose to him. Otherwise he makes up his own mind about having the person's voice or what his friends describe to him, and he doesn't care if it's not the reality, as he will never know the difference. But then he couldn't resist. In his defense, he thought it was a kid. And then when he touched that torso, he wanted to know what face went with it. So, yes, for once he used a privilege that came with his disability: being able to touch people. And he can't even blame himself because he only wants to do it again. He's totally fucking obsessed with this guy and he can't figure out why.

For a week, he's had no sign of life from Eliott, and frankly, he didn't expect to hear from him, even though he hoped he would. But on Monday, the first drawing arrived, and every late afternoon since then. Every day he comes home from high school and a new drawing is waiting for him in the mailbox. What he doesn't understand is why Ninja is drawn with a hedgehog and a raccoon. At first, Lucas thought it was a badger, but then he smelled the mask.

In Tuesday's drawing, the raccoon is behind a bush and looks at the hedgehog playing with the dog. In Wednesday's drawing, the hedgehog and the raccoon are talking in front of the house. In Thursday's drawing, they are sitting in the garden and the ninja is lying in front of them.

So now Lucas is anxious to know what he's waiting for. He opens the box and slips his hand inside, but there's nothing there so he sighs in disappointment.

Ninja is immediately agitated next to him and Lucas turns to his right.

''Uh... sorry I'm late tonight. Hi, Lucas."

Lucas smiles as he feels the envelope in his hands. He knows he has a huge smile, but he doesn't care, as long as Eliott knows he's really enjoying it.

''Thank you. How are you, Eliott?"

He opens the envelope and pulls out the picture. He immediately runs his finger over it. And the first thing that smells is the spikes of a hedgehog.

''Why a hedgehog?''

Eliott giggles and runs his hand through Lucas' hair, which makes him jump. Lucas, surprised, takes a step back.

''Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. He's representing you. Mainly because of your hair, but also because hedgehogs are cute but prickly, just like you."

Lucas feels his cheeks turn red and he closes his eyes to try and control it.

"Why do you close your eyes when you can't see anything?"

Lucas opens his eyes and laughs.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have''

''No'' Lucas cut him ''It's Ok. Don't worry, I like being asked questions, it's better than imagining shit. I would close my eyes and try to focus on my emotions. Like you do when you're uncomfortable, I guess."

He hears Eliott sigh.

''Oh. Sorry. Okay, I'm gonna go."

"No."

Lucas wanted to grab his hand, but finally he grabs his jacket.

''I didn't mean it like that. You don't make me uncomfortable. It's the opposite. Stay, please. Do you want a beer? Or anything else, for that matter. To thank you for your drawings, they really make me happy. Please."

There's a slight pause before Eliott answers and Lucas realizes he must seem like a really desperate guy. What if Eliott imagines he's doing this with everyone he meets? The truth is, Lucas never does that. He's never invited a stranger to his house, but he doesn't want Eliott to leave now. He wants to know how he got the idea to draw in relief for him, and why.

''You don't have to thank me, Lucas, but yes, gladly.''

Lucas' smile certainly speaks for itself. He signals to the Ninja that they're coming home, then he removes his harness and the Ninja disappears immediately. Lucas takes off his coat and shoes and signals to Eliott to follow him.

''What do you want to drink?'' he asks as he opens the fridge.

''A beer sounds good. Thanks."

He takes two beers out of the fridge and sits down at the kitchen table.

''Thank you for your drawings, I like them very much. So you're the raccoon, then? That's cool, I've never had a beer with a raccoon before."

He hears Eliott giggling and Lucas feels his hand touching his. He shouldn't be feeling so many emotions just from touching. He's used to touching people, and he's never felt this touch burn him like he does now.

''Yeah, he's my spirit animal, I love to draw. I really wanted to apologize, Lucas, and I didn't know what else to do except draw for you. I'm really sorry for what I did and what I said. I was really messed up, and I never should have"

"You know," Lucas cut him "If you hurt him, Ninja wouldn't let you be there. So since he's not saying anything, I'm guessing you took good care of it, so it's okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you when you weren't feeling well, I know that makes it worse."

Eliott's hand shakes a little more.

"How do you know that?"

Lucas sighs and takes a sip of his beer.

''My mother has schizophrenia. I know it's not like bipolar disorder, but I guess when you're not well, it doesn't help that you get yelled at. Are you getting better?"

Eliott sighs before he drinks his beer.

''Yeah, I guess. I don't know. They've been having trouble finding a cure for me, and I'm not taking it the way I should. Sometimes I get pissed off and I just wanna be like everybody else."

''Yeah,'' confirms Lucas as he raises his beer, ''I totally get that.''

Eliott sighs as he takes his hand away and Lucas immediately misses the touch.

''I'm sorry, I feel like such a asshole.''

Lucas looks up at the sky and sighs.

''Oh no, you're not an asshole, I like you to talk to me without weighing your words. I didn't mean to say that to make you feel bad, I just wanted you to know that I understand. I know how annoying it is sometimes to feel different from other people. I just wish people could see in me a guy who's almost 17, but I know it's impossible, everyone only sees a blind guy, as if that's all there is to see. So yeah, I understand what you mean, even if I don't really want to be like everyone else, I just want to be seen like everyone else. I don't care about not seeing anything, I just wish other people didn't care, too."

Lucas takes another sip of beer as he hears Eliott approaching him. And the next thing he knows, it's he can feel Eliott's hand gently touching his forearm.

''So, am I allowed to say I don't give a shit if you're blind, or is that wrong to say? That sounds awful. I can't believe I just said that."

Lucas is laughing and nodding his head.

"No, no, you can say it, it's even nice to hear."

Lucas feels his cheeks turn red, but this time he doesn't close his eyes. There is silence between them, but it is not heavy.

"Can I ask you a question?" finally asks Eliott.

Lucas sighs slightly and puts his hand on the one Eliott has put on his forearm. Eliott seemed so sincere when he said that he didn't give a shit, but of course he surely has a long list of questions to ask. It's not that Lucas doesn't like to talk about his handicap, on the contrary, he likes people to ask questions instead of imagining bullshit, but he had the slight hope that Eliott was interested in him before he was interested in the fact that he can't see.

''Yes, I was born blind. It's due to a malformation of the nervous system, and no, there's no treatment, so I have no hope that I'll ever see. I don't wear sunglasses all the time because, unlike some blind people, I am not photosensitive and because I don't feel I need to hide. No, blind people don't keep their eyes closed behind their glasses. I perceive the difference between day and night, just like you do, when you close your eyes in broad daylight, except that I do when my eyes are open. I can read Braille, but I write like everyone else because my mother taught me. I've always been in a regular school because of my mother and her determination. I am a pretty good cook, but yes, I've inverted ingredients before and it was awful. And yes, blind people dream."

Lucas stops. That's pretty much all the questions everyone asks him when they meet him. But unlike other people who are usually embarrassed, Eliott bursts out laughing before apologizing.

''Sorry. I wanted to ask you where the bathroom is. But thanks, I guess. I didn't have that many questions, but it's nice of you to tell me. Do some people really think blind people don't dream? That's really stupid, isn't it?"

Lucas buries his head in his hands to hide his scarlet cheeks. And try to hide the fact that he feels like a real idiot.

''Yeah, it's really stupid. Down the hall, second on the right."

Eliott puts his hand on his shoulder as if to thank him and stands up.

Lucas sighs. Yeah, he feels like a real idiot.


	4. Eliott & the drawings

When Eliott comes back into the kitchen, Lucas has his phone in his hand. And it's really dumb, but Eliott never thought about how a blind man could use a phone. Lucas answered a lot of questions he didn't even ask himself, but he hadn't thought about that.

_A text from Yann 7:13 p.m.: Hey Bro, we're coming!_

_A text from Baz- 7:14: Get ready, we're at the end of the street!!'_

Eliott feels bad. He shouldn't be hearing messages from Lucas' friends. Lucas puts his phone back on the table and Eliott doesn't really know how to indicate his presence. But Lucas turns to him.

''My friends are picking me up and we're going skating in Paris before a party. If you don't have anything better to do, you can come along."

Eliott's just stunned.

"How did you know I was here?"

Lucas smiles with a raised eyebrow.

''I'm one of the percentage of blind people who have an overdeveloped sense. I've got great hearing, probably because I'm passionate about music. Or maybe I'm crazy about music because of my hearing, I've never thought about it. Whatever, I heard you coming.''

Eliott comes and sits down next to Lucas and finishes his beer.

"So?" Lucas asks, "Do you want to come over? I can lend you some rollerblades, I got at least three pairs. One's too big for me."

"Do you rollerblades?"

Eliott didn't want his question to sound so condescending, but it's too late. Lucas laughed as he nodded his head.

''Yeah. Amazing, huh? Okay, I can only do it with my friends, but I love it. Come with us, and you'll see that if you're surrounded by the right people, anything is possible. Maybe you just have to find the right people, Eliott, and then you won't care if you're not like everyone else because you know it doesn't change anything for them. Unless you have to go home, but if not, we'll forget about our worries tonight, we'll find them tomorrow. We're lucky, it's not raining, it's pretty amazing for a month of January. And you'll see, I hear that with the Christmas lights, it's even more beautiful than usual, but of course, I can't confirm that.''

Eliott raises an eyebrow and even though Lucas can't see it, he can't help it.

''How often do you invite strangers over for a beer and a night out with you and your friends?''

Lucas chuckles as he shakes his head.

"Never, you're the first."

Lucas finds Eliott's hand on the table and gently squeezes it.

"I don't know why" Lucas says quietly, "but I know I can trust you. Besides, you're not really a stranger, you're the guy who stole my dog."

Eliott laughs as he shakes hands with Lucas. How does Lucas make him feel so comfortable? Eliott feels like they could talk about anything without him being embarrassed. 

''Okay. I'm in, but if you don't ever say it like that again. I'm really sorry I did that. I can't imagine how crappy your day must have been without Ninja. Won't your buddies mind if I'm here?"

"Oh, yeah." Lucas laughs. "But who cares, right? Basile and Arthur won't say anything. Yann, he's been my best friend for years, he's really, really protective. Just don't say you're the one who stole Ninja. I said he found his way back alone."

Eliott wants more explanation, but there's no time to ask questions when the house bell rings. He waits around the kitchen table holding his empty beer in his hands. It's silly, but once he's alone, he wonders what he's doing here. And yet, he wouldn't leave Lucas for anything in the world. And thinking that, he realizes he's gonna have to chill out because there's no guarantee that Lucas isn't straight. He just has to hope that Lucas isn't.

''Guys'' announces Lucas ''This is Eliott. Eliott, this is Yann, Arthur and Basile."

Arthur and Basile come to punch him in the fist while Yann frowns.

"How do you know each other?"

Eliott looks at Lucas, who also frowns. And his blue eyes are really hypnotizing.

''Eliott is a friend.''

Yann immediately looks at him suspiciously.

''How do you know each other? No shit, Lucas has no friends I don't know."

Lucas elbows him, pushing him back a little.

''Yann, relax, Ok? Eliott is a friend, the five of us are gonna have a good time tonight."

Yann looks at Eliott, without the slightest regard for what Lucas just said.

"If you're trying to"

"Yann, fuck!" Lucas gets angry. "Stop it, ok? Stop fucking around and leave Eliott alone. Eliott, come with me, I'll show you my rollerblades. Guys, have a beer, you know the house."

Lucas grabs Eliott's wrist and pulls it to guide him into the house. He makes him go up the stairs and opens the door right in front of the stairs.

''Don't look at the mess, I'll pretend I don't see it.''

Eliott and Lucas laughs and it's a sound so wonderful, Eliott wishes it would never end. Anyway, Eliott doesn't see the mess in Lucas' room. The only thing he sees are his drawings. They're all there, hanging over Lucas' bed, in order of arrival. And Lucas is hanging the one he took him tonight in the suite.

''See, I still have plenty of room to put them on,'' said Lucas pointing to a totally empty wall ''so you can keep drawing for me, if you want to. In the morning I trace the drawings with my finger to remember them. I know there are posters on this wall. I chose them myself, but even if I touch them, they don't do anything to me. It's just cold. Whereas when I touch your drawings, I can really feel them and I love it."

Eliott looks at Lucas, biting his lower lip like he's holding back from saying something. He's about to talk but Lucas finally makes up his mind.

''Taking the time to figure out how to show me your drawings is one of the most beautiful things anyone's ever done for me, and yet you've only seen me once.''

So Eliott closes his eyes so he doesn't get carried away and start talking shit. He wants to tell him that he only needed one look to know that he would move mountains for him; that he never believed in soul mates but that since he saw him, he understands those who say that it is possible to fall in love at first sight. He wants to tell him that since he has seen him, he sees only him. He takes a slight breath. He can't say that, or he'll scare Lucas.

So instead, he gently takes his hand.

''Thank you, Lucas, that means a lot to me. A lot of people can't stand that I draw all the time and think I'm wasting my time in there. So it means a lot to me that you love them."

Lucas smiles at him and Eliott's heart melts. Holy shit, he's completely fallen down.

"How did you get the idea to draw in relief for me?"

Eliott wonders if he should tell the truth and look like a weird, overly intense guy, or if he should hurry up and make something up. But they might as well be honest if they want to start off on the right foot.

''I googled him. And then I went to my favorite art supply store, but they had nothing, so I found a association for the visually impaired. Their meetings are on Saturdays and they liked my story so much that they lent me a board to draw in relief, so I thought, it was a good idea. I'm not good with words, I like to draw. Drawing's really my thing. I really wanted to apologize for implying that you weren't taking care of Ninja properly. I feel so bad about it. When I have an episode, I say things I would never normally say, even things I don't mean."

Lucas squeezes his hand a little harder. 

''Don't worry, I understand. It was a great idea. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. But now you're gonna have to stop apologizing, I swear everything's fine between us."

_Us_

Fuck, Eliott wants this so bad. He can't help but let that word run through his head. And he wonder if the fact that Lucas is gently caressing the top of his hand with his thumb means as much to Lucas as it does to him. A friend, even a blind friend, wouldn't do this with just a friend, would he?


	5. Lucas & Yann

"Lulu, do you need some help?"

Yann's voice startled them, even though it came from the bottom of the stairs.

''No, it's Ok, we'll get the rollerblades and we'll be right there.''

Lucas reluctantly lets go of Eliott's hand and heads for his closet. It feels like his heart is beating so fast you can hear it all over the room. His thoughts are racing through his head and he can't stop them. He would like so much to know how Eliott feels. Is he feeling the fucking tension between them too, or is it Lucas' senses that are misleading him? Is Eliott just hyper tactile with everyone, or does he feel the need to touch Lucas as much as Lucas wants to touch him? Because since Eliott's hand is on his, Lucas only wants to touch his hand again.

"How do you find your way around?" Eliott asks quietly. "It seems so easy for you."

Lucas smiles as he searches for the right box.

''I grew up in this house, I've lived here forever, so I know it by heart. You just don't have to move the furniture around. I'm self-sufficient in everything, you know. I asked for a service dog when my dad left me alone with my mom, but I didn't feel the need for it at all before. Now that Ninja's here, I'm with him all the time because I love him. And it's clear that on the streets he makes my life easier, but at home, yes, it's easy for me."

He grabs the box marked _Roller_ and pulls it towards him and sits on the floor looking for the one that's too big for him.

''See, it's all written down in Braille, or just raised, like your drawings. And if not, I have an app that reads the text on my phone."

Lucas hears Eliott approaching and hands him a pair of roller skates.

"Here, try it."

Eliott sits down, and Lucas is sure that if he moves just a little bit, he'll hit Eliott with his shoulder. He feels he's really close to him, and it almost gives him goose bumps to know it.

''Won't Yann come looking for us if we take too long?''

Lucas sighs and shrugs. Yann has always been protective, but never as aggressive as he was when he met Eliott. 

''I'm sorry about Yann, he's not usually like this. I don't know why he's like that, this night.''

Lucas feels Eliott giving him a shoulder and he's actually right next to him.

''Hey, you can't apologize for other people's behavior. He just wants to make sure I deserve you, I guess.''

Lucas chuckles as he shakes his head.

''Yeah, he's been really overprotective since I got in trouble with a guy at a party a few months ago. But I can assure you, I know how to defend myself. I didn't need Yann to push him away. But when I told him, I don't know, I think he realized that some people could be mean to me, despite my disability. He's really like a big brother to me, and sometimes he forgets that he's not my father. He's just afraid that I can't stand up for myself. But just tell him you're straight and he'll be fine."

Eliott coughs. Or does he swallow it hard? Lucas is hesitating. There's a silence and Lucas wonders if it's because Eliott just found out he's gay. Does it bother him that much?

''I can't say that.'' Eliott says softly.

Lucas turns to him and shrugs his shoulders.

''Why?''

Eliott chuckles.

"Because I'm not."

Lucas' heart is missing a beat. How much chance was there that ninja would bring him back a cute, sweet, caring, gay guy? 

"Oh... Yeah, so, no, don't tell him you're gay. He'll get worse and think you're into me."

"I'm not gay."

Lucas really needs to focus so his disappointment doesn't read off his face.

''Actually, I'm pansexual. Okay, well, that's just a detail, and I don't particularly like labels, but that's just who I am. I let my heart decide who he falls in love with. And I think Yann can see"

"What do I see?"

Lucas jump and utters a high-pitched scream. It is certain that Eliott was also startled because their shoulders bumped against each other.

''Damn Yann! Why are you doing this? You scared me!"

"Your great audition isn't working anymore, superman?" Yann asks, laughing. "What about the rollerblades?''

"What? Shit, I haven't tried them." giggles Eliott. "Wait... yeah, that's perfect. I haven't fucking done them in years. It'll be cool."

Lucas takes the pair of rollerblades the girls gave him for his birthday last year and he goes down the stairs, pushing Yann in front of him to make sure he doesn't get left alone with Eliott. He doesn't really know what's going on with Yann tonight, but it's clear that he's not the same as usual.

''Guys, we're ready to go, shall we? I'm leaving a note for Mika."

Lucas scribbles on the fridge board, then takes his coat, hat, scarf and puts his gloves in his pocket. Because even if it's not raining, it's really cold at night. He gives a last hug to the Ninja who cries not to go with them.

''Rollerblading night, my buddy. Tomorrow I promise we'll spend the day together."

He gently caresses his head before putting on his backpack with his rollerblades in it. He holds on to Yann's arm and they take the metro to the Montparnasse station. Yann finally seems to be relaxing while Eliott talks with Arthur and Basile.

Lucas puts on his skates and waits. Yann is the first to come next to him and Arthur joins them a minute later. As usual when they skate, he wraps his hand around their wrists and they start walking, synchronizing their movements. They skate while discussing the evening to come, and it is only when Arthur stops talking that Lucas hears Basile talking with Eliott, right behind them.

''See, Lucas doesn't want me to guide him,'' Basile says ''He says I'm too clumsy and we'd fall off for sure.''

Basile gives a little shout while Eliott laughs, and Lucas is sure he just stopped Basile from falling.

''Thanks, man.'' Basile says.

''Yeah,'' confirms Eliott ''I think I understand Lucas. You're cool, Baz, but you're not very comfortable on rollerblades.''

Lucas can stop giggling.

''He's like that even without rollerblades. He's got two left feet, it's not his fault. I'm not afraid he'll drop me, I'm afraid we'll fall together and I'll hurt him. It happened once and he sprained his wrist less than five minutes after we left."

''That was two years ago, Lucas!'' Basile moans ''See, Eliott, the problem with our Lulu is he doesn't trust easily, and when you lose her, you have to start all over again. I'm sure it'll be years before he lets you lead him."

"Okay, we're stopping," Lucas warns.

He lets go of Yann and Arthur's wrists and turns around.

''Anything. I have no problem trusting. Eliott, can you please guide me to prove to this clown he doesn't know me and shut his big mouth?''

He feels Eliott's hand touching his own.

"No problem."

"Wait, Yann" calls Basile "We want you to take a picture of us with Arthur. Selfies suck."

"Come on, Yann." Begs Arthur. "We'll catch up with them in a few minutes. There's only tonight to take a photo with decorations like this."

Lucas smiles, it couldn't be better. Did his friends understand that Lucas wanted to be alone with Eliott? Basile puts his hand on his shoulder and gives him a light blow. Okay, he definitely did that on purpose, actually. Fuck, he knows him really well. Shit, does that mean he's that obvious?

"All right." says Lucas softly, "we're going front with Eliott, you're joining us."

Lucas wraps his hand around Eliott's wrist and curses the winter weather. If it were summer, he could smell Eliott's bare skin and not his coat. But he skates alone with Eliott so, it's still perfect. 

''Your friends are really nice. How often do you do this? You seem so much more comfortable than I am."

''Once a month, usually. We had a rollerblading outing organized by the school and my teachers suggested that I be moved to another class. My buddies taught me how to roller skate so I could come with them and since I love it, we continued afterwards by coming to parties like this one. Guys say it's great to be able to drive down the streets and have a quiet time. I just love skating, you know, it gives me a sense of freedom. Anyone in front of us? No obstacles ahead?"

''No, we've got a straight line and the girl in front of us is like 5 meters away. Why?"

Lucas lets go of Eliott's wrist and spreads his arms.

''See, I feel like I'm flying when I do this.''

''You are unbelievable. You know you look like the heroes of Titanic this way?"

Lucas laughs out loud.

''I know, people often mistake me for Leonardo Dicaprio.''

Eliott laughs out loud and grabs Lucas' hand.

''There's a crossroads in a few yards, turn right.''

Eliott intertwines their fingers, and Lucas can't help but wonder if it means as much to Eliott as it does to him. He's so absorbed in the touch that he only hears Eliott's directions at the last moment, and his right rollerblade slams into the pavement. But instead of falling as he should, that is, miserably, he feels lifted off the ground. Eliott rests him gently but keeps him in his arms and makes them touch their foreheads together.

''I'm sorry. Fuck, I almost dropped you."

Lucas smiles and shakes his head.

''No, it's me, sorry, I''

"Fuck, Lulu" moans Yann, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Lucas feels Eliott's grip loosen a little and his forehead comes off his.

''Nothing, I almost fell, I wasn't concentrating. But it's OK. And even if I had fallen, I'm not made of glass, you know. I don't care if I fell. I'm asking you to guide me, especially so I don't hurt anyone else and don't end up in a pole or in the Seine. But I can fall. In fact, it's happened more than once before, and I'm not dead. It's all right."

''Okay, so if you're focused again, we'll drive to Emma's?'' asks Arthur "I hear the girls are waiting for me.''

Lucas nods his head as he takes Eliott's hand back in his own. He can't help but think that the hands fit together perfectly, as if each space between his fingers was specially designed for Eliott's fingers to fit into.

''Yeah, here we go.''

They stop in front of Emma's house and take off their skates and put on their sneakers. Lucas gets back on his feet and Yann comes up to him and takes his hand and puts it on his forearm.

''Are you coming, Lulu? We're going to get a drink and I'd like to talk to you.''

Yann guides Lucas through Emma's house and Lucas knows they're in the kitchen because he hears Yann slam the fridge door.

''Who's this guy, Lucas? You should see the way he looks at you. You realize he finds the slightest excuse to touch you? He's totally into you, and frankly it scares me.''

Lucas frowns and pushes Yann away from him.

''Are you kidding me? That's your problem? So already, I don't think he's into me. I think he just needs a friend. And if he does, what are you afraid of? That I'm happy? That some nice guy will accept me for who I am? That he actually wants to date with me?"

''I'm afraid for you, Lucas. Why didn't you ever tell me about him? Have you known him long? I'm afraid you'll be disappointed or hurt. What if he"

''You can't put me in bubble wrap, Yann!'' gets angry Lucas ''I'm a big boy, I can handle this on my own. Fuck, find yourself a girl and leave me alone. I love you, bro, but let me live and just be fucking happy for me."

He leaves the kitchen and walks along the walls into the living room. He understands that Yann wants to protect him, but he doesn't need any protection from Eliott. He knows that Eliott would never hurt him. And Yann would see that, too, if he didn't assume that Eliott was untrustworthy.

''Lucas! Come on."

Lucas immediately feels Imane's hand pulling him towards her and the girls greet each other. As usual, the four of them are there : Imane, Daphne, Emma and Alexia.

"What are you doing all alone?" Emma asks. "Isn't your watchdog here?"

Lucas shakes his head and frowns.

"I never take Ninja to parties."

The girls burst out laughing and Emma puts an arm around his shoulders.

"I was talking about Yann, idiot."

Lucas bursts out laughing before he put the beer Alexia just gave him on his lips. 

"Damn, look at that guy over there!" Alexia yells out "He's so cute!"

"Not bad!" Daphne agrees.

"Totally!" Emma admits, "He's so hot."

"Oh, but it's Eliott." Imane says, before calling him "Hey, Eliott!"


	6. Eliott & Yann

Finally Eliott spots him. Lucas bursts out laughing, surrounded by a group of girls. Eliott immediately recognizes Imane, and she waves to him. Anyway, he had already started to come towards them to join Lucas. 

"Hi, Eliott." says Imane. "What are you doing here?"

''Hi'' says Emma ''Nice to meet you, I'm Emma, this is my place. I'm glad you came, but how did you find it? You're not in high school, are you?"

Eliott shakes his head, but before he can open his mouth, Lucas beats him.

"I invited him, we came together."

All three girls say "oh" while Imane is stunned.

"Do you know each other?"

Eliott looks at Lucas, who nods his head.

"Yeah, why? Do you two know each other?"

"lmane's brother is one of my best friends." Eliott says softly.

Lucas nods his head and smiles.

"Oh, small world, that's cool."

"So" continues Imane. "You came together?"

Lucas nods his head and his adorable cheeks turn red. All Eliott wants to do is kiss that rash, but he can't do that. So instead, he gently touches Lucas' hand with his own.

''Do you want something to drink, Eliott?'' asks Lucas.

Eliott shakes his head and then remembers it's useless and feels really silly. Then he leans over to Lucas because he wants to be able to whisper in his ear.

''No, I've got to limit myself if I'm not going to screw up.''

He slowly backs away and watches Lucas nod.

''Do you wanna dance?''

''Hell, yeah.''

His answer comes out faster than he'd like and it makes the girls giggle, but Eliott doesn't care, he can't hide how happy he is that Lucas is offering. Lucas gives his beer to one of the girls and Eliott takes his hand to guide him to the middle of the living room, transformed into a dance floor. There are so many people that no one cares about them anymore. They are just two boys dancing, just like the others, exactly as Lucas promised, and Eliott loves it.  
And in just a few seconds, Eliott feels like it's just the two of them. He has never felt that way with anyone, not even Lucille.

Lucas dances with only one hand on Eliott's forearm and he has a beautiful fucking smile. And faced with that smile, Eliott can't bring himself to not tell Lucas how much he fell for him. He just has to hope that Lucas feels that bond between them too. 

Eliott is one step closer to talking in his ear.

''You're really handsome, Lucas.''

Lucas chuckles and tiptoes up to whisper in Eliott's ear.

''You too.''

Eliott bursts out of him in spite of himself, dropping a "anything," and Lucas seems upset.

''I'm sorry, but how could you possibly know that? Maybe you're dancing with the ugliest guy at the party."

Lucas shakes his head with a smile and puts his hands on either side of Eliott's face before moving so delicately that if he closes his eyes, Eliott might think it's a feather touching him. And fuck, Eliott could die now, he'd have a huge smile carved into his face. Lucas' hands would go down on the back of his neck and Eliott would feel like he was on fire.

''No. Girls have been calling you _''so cute"_ and " _hot"_ before, so that's a pretty good indication. And then by touching your face, I know exactly what you look like. And I can tell, I think you're really handsome and I'm sure your smile lights up the room."

Eliott couldn't be smiling more. He's bringing his face closer to Lucas'.

''I really want to kiss you, Lucas.''

Lucas raises his hand to touch Eliott's cheek.

''Then why don't you do it?''

Eliott doesn't need to hear it twice. He bends over to join Lucas, and their lips meet. Lucas's hand goes through Eliott's hair and he gently pulls it towards him as if he's afraid Eliott will break the kiss. Eliott lets his hand wander through Lucas' hair while opening his mouth to let Lucas' tongue in. They stopped dancing altogether but they don't give a damn. Nothing else matters.

It's Lucas who breaks the kiss and Eliott puts his forehead against his own while panting.

''Fuck, it was''

''Hey guys!'' Basile yells as he comes towards them, his eyes glistening, ''We're going to play in the dining room, are you in?''.

Lucas sighs, and he doesn't have time to respond as Basile pulls Eliott by the arm to get him to follow him. Eliott drags Lucas by putting his arm around his shoulders to get through the crowd.

"Oh, great, you're here." Yann rejoices. "Eliott, truth or dare?" 

Eliott looks at him and he can clearly see where Yann is going with this. And Lucas, who sighs next to him, seems to do the same.

"Action."

Yann shrugs his shoulders, visibly disappointed, making Eliott smile as he sits on the floor next to Lucas.

''Shoots down a bottle of beer in under 30 seconds.''

"No," Lucas complains "you can't force someone to drink."

''A problem with this challenge?'' asked Yann, crossing his arms on his chest, looking at Eliott with a black look.

''None.'' answers Eliott without taking his eyes off him. He grabs the bottle that Basile hands him.

"You don't have to, Eliott."

Too late, Eliott drank the bottle in less than 30 seconds and looked Yann straight in the eye.

"My turn." says Eliott, "Arthur, truth or dare?"

Arthur jumps at the call of his first name but doesn't think about it.

"Truth."

"If you had to describe Lucas in one word, which would you choose?"

Eliott turns to Lucas, who frowns, but Arthur doesn't hesitate.

"Incredible."

Finally, Lucas smiles and gently moves his hand until it's right next to Eliott's, just letting his little finger get tangled around Eliott's. After that, Eliott doesn't really pay attention to the game anymore. He's too focused on all the emotions he's feeling because of that tiny touch.

"Eliott, truth or dare."

There's no way that Eliott would ever want to move from here, so he doesn't hesitate.

"Truth."

''How did you meet Lucas?'' asks Yann.

"I came to bring him back his dog that I stole on Friday morning."

Words came out much faster than he wanted, probably helped by the beer. He doesn't have time to pay attention to the surprised faces around him when Lucas gets up and shoots Eliott by the hand.

''Eliott, I want to go home, take me home, please.''

Eliott gets up, but Yann comes in between the two of them.

''I'll take you home, Lulu." He frowns and looks at Eliott" Fuck, I want to rip your head off. You can't even imagine how sad he was to lose Ninja. How hard it was for him to pull out his white cane. He was"

"Yann! Stop it!" Lucas gets angry and pushes him to get closer to Eliott. "Eliott, let's go."

Eliott opens the door to the garden and they barely take three steps before Yann catches up with them.

''And then what? He steals Ninja, but it's okay because he's cute and gay? What if he's only being nice to you to rip you off or take advantage of you, Lucas?"

"I don't do that." Eliott gets mad, turns around to face Yann. "I'm sorry for what I did. I wasn't in my right mind, I wasn't thinking, it was a crazy thing to do and I'm really sorry about that. But I don't want to hurt Lucas. I would never hurt him."

"So you don't think and steal a blind man's dog?" Yann gets angry "and then you decide the best thing to do is to interfere in his life? He's got enough problems in his life. He's got enough crazy people around him and''

The slap Yann gets leaves him speechless. Eliott looks at Lucas and wonders how he managed to aim so well. Maybe just because he knows his best friend by heart. Frankly, if Lucas hadn't just slapped his best friend, Eliott would ask him.

"My mother's not crazy!" Lucas yells, "and neither is Eliott. And thank you for thinking the only reason a guy would be interested in me is to rip me off or abuse me. You're being a real jerk tonight, Yann. A fucking asshole!"

Lucas turns around and leaves. Eliott joins him immediately, guiding him out of the garden and they go back in silence.

"I'm really sorry for him. I swear he's not normally such an asshole." 

The anger in Lucas' voice totally betrays his state of mind. Eliott looks at him but says nothing. He's got a lump in his throat that's preventing him from talking.   
He brings Lucas to his door and gently strokes his cheek. Lucas raises his hand to touch Eliott's cheek but Eliott moves back, not wanting Lucas to notice that his cheeks are wet.

''I'm sorry, Lucas, I can't.''

Eliott bends over to kiss him on the cheek and he leaves as quickly as he can without turning around. If he turns around, he'll drop his resolutions. 

And yet, he has to stay away from Lucas. Even if it was really said awkwardly, Yann is right, Lucas doesn't need another problem in his life. He already has to deal with his mother and his handicap, he doesn't need to deal with a bipolar boyfriend. What if Eliott hurt him in a maniac episode? He'd never forgive himself. No, Eliott can't do that to him.

"Eliott, wait."

Eliott goes up the street and doesn't look back. He just can't. Lucille was right. No one should have to deal with all this crap.


	7. Lucas & surprise guest

Lucas unlocks the door and bursts into tears. Immediately a sound of heels goes towards him and thin arms surround him. Lucas immediately steps back and bumps into the door. It's neither Lisa nor Mika.

''It's me, Lucas.''

Lucas steps forward and grabs her arm.

''Manon? What are you doing here?"

Manon immediately bursts into tears and Lucas holds her tight. They stay a few minutes in the entrance, in each other's arms before Lucas steps back.

''I didn't know where to go.'' said Manon between sobs ''Mika opened the door before leaving for work.''

Lucas smile at her and take her hand.

''You're welcome here and you can stay as long as you want. Want to watch a movie?"

Manon pulls him into the living room and Lucas takes that as a yes. Lucas sits on the couch while Manon installs the DVD.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' she asks, sitting next to Lucas.

Ninja comes and sits on his other side and Lucas puts his head against his fur, shaking his head.

''No. Not yet. And you?"

Manon bursts into tears again and Lucas puts an arm around her shoulders and pulls her towards him. 

''Come on, let's not talk about it.''

Manon launches the film and Lucas closes his eyes.

_''Why do you close your eyes when you can't see anything?''_

Lucas chuckles before crying and Manon holds him a little tighter.

When he wakes up, Lucas is a little lost, then he remembers he fell asleep on the couch. And indeed, he is still the couch.

''Kitten, breakfast is ready.'' hums Mika as he walks down the hall.

Lucas gets up and joins him with his head down. All yesterday's events come back to his mind and tears threaten to run down again. He can't believe that Eliott decided for them that it was over before it really started. He can't believe Yann screwed it up like that.

''Manon's taking a shower. I'm so glad she's back. Kitten? Are you okay?"

Lucas shakes his head and sighs.

"No. I think I've been broken up. He's gone."

Mika's chair squeaks on the floor, and just as Lucas expected, Mika's pulling him into his arms.

"I didn't know you had been dating someone."

Lucas sighs again and tells him everything from the beginning, until Eliott leaves, not forgetting the fucking kiss that was so perfect. 

''I'm gonna kill Yann!'' Mika says as she slams his coffee cup on the counter.

The doorbell rings and Mika opens the door, obviously angry.

''Oh, you're just in time! I'm going to kill you! Who the hell do you think you are? Is this how you treat your friends?"

"I'm sorry." Yann says softly, "He's here?"

Lucas sighs. Of course Yann would come to apologise. But Lucas knows him and if he lets him in, it'll end badly and he'll say things he'll immediately regret.

"I'll ask him if he wants to see you."

Lucas is shaking his head and screaming.

''No. Get out, Yann. I'm too angry to see you."

''Please, Bro. I'm really sorry, I wanted to protect you."

Yann's voice comes closer and Lucas shakes his head.

"No, Yann, fuck! I said no! I don't want to talk to you now! You wanted to protect me? It's because of you that I'm fucking suffering, so leave me alone."

Lucas hears Yann sighing in the corridor but he also hears Mika telling him to leave. And it's certain that Yann won't move.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry. I know that your mother"

"Fuck you, Yann!" Lucas cut him ''If you want to be a friend, listen to me and leave me alone! Do you even listen to me when I'm talking? I want to be alone! So stop being so fucking selfish and listen to me for once. I don't want to see anyone.''

Lucas goes up to his room and hides under his blanket. He smells Ninja jumping on his bed and lifts a corner of the duvet so he can pet him.

That's not true. He wants to see Eliott. He wants to tell him that Yann is wrong and that no one should decide for him what he can or cannot handle. He wants to tell him that he doesn't give a shit if he's bipolar. He wants to hug him and kiss him.

A little knock on his door makes him growl.

"Yann, I said no, damn it!"

"It's me."

Lucas immediately softens up and waves to Manon to come. She sits on the bed next to him and sighs.

''I left Charles. I left him a letter. I couldn't do it anymore. I don't know what to do now."

Lucas sits down and wraps his arms around her.

''You can stay here as long as you want, roommate. You can move into my mom's room if you want. Mika can help you get settled in this afternoon."

Manon puts her hand on Lucas' hand.

''Thank you, Lucas. I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Lucas sighs as he lies down.

''Thank you, Manon. But right now I just want to be alone."

Manon leaves him and Lucas is looking for an idea where he can talk to Eliott. He just wishes he could talk to him. If he only knew where he lives. He sits on his bed, grabs his phone and calls information. But there's no record of an Emmanuel Demaury in the phone book. He hangs up, sighs, and lies down to try to think of a better idea. 

And then he has a genius idea! A fucking great idea!

He goes into the shower, gets dressed and gets ready to go out. He puts on his harness to Ninja and waits until he's outside to get down to the dog's height.

''Okay, Ninja. Take me to Eliott's. I'm sure he took you to his house. Come on."

Lucas pulls out an envelope that Eliott gave him and make Ninja smell it. When Ninja starts to move, Lucas follows without hesitation. But when after 2 hours, Ninja keeps walking and Lucas is forced to admit that the idea was crap. He can't even blame Ninja, he was trained for a lot of things, but not to go up a trail like that.

He goes home sighing, dragging his feet and spends the late afternoon looking for a better idea. He could always wait for Eliott on the sidewalk, Monday, since he knows he's passing the house on his way to school, but either Eliott could pretend not to see him - which Lucas doesn't really believe - or he could take a different path - which is what Lucas would do instead.

Lucas lies on his bed and sighs. If only he had his number, if only they knew each other better. 

And that's when it hits him. Imane knows him. Imane could have his number. But he's an idiot, why didn't he think of it sooner? He grabs his phone so fast he drops it. He looks for it on the floor and bumps into his bedside table when he gets up. He sits on his bed and tries to calm down before calling Imane.

''Hi, Lucas? Are you okay?"

Imane has a worried voice, and Lucas understands him. He never calls her. Lucas hardly ever calls his friends, he prefers to text.

''Yeah. How about you?"

''Yeah, good. I go shopping with my mom."

''Ah. Oh, sorry. I need you to do me a little favor, please."

Imane's muttering something and Lucas assumes he can keep talking.

''Could you get me Eliott's phone number, please?''

''Oh Lucas!'' Imane moans. ''I don't do that and you know it. I don't intrude on people's privacy."

''I know. But please, it's important. Yann really messed things up last night. And... I'd like to apologize to Eliott. Yann was really mean to him."

That's only half a lie. Lucas really doesn't want to talk to Eliott about Yann, but he really wants his number.

''Well, in that case, it's Yann's turn to apologize, isn't it?''

Lucas sighs. He knew Imane would be tough on business.

''Yes, but I'm the one who took him to the party. I just want to send him a message. I promise you, I'll send him just one, I'm not gonna harass him. I just want him to give me a chance to talk to him."

''I don't have it, but I'll see what I can do. I gotta go, Lucas. I'll see you Monday."

Lucas falls backwards on his bed and Ninja comes to lie on his belly. He just can't let go. He just can't let go of Eliott because of Yann. Lucas wants to rip his head off. How could he be so mean? How could he say all those things? They really need to talk to each other and set the record straight. Lucas really needs to know why Yann reacted the way he did. But right now, he's not ready, so he's not answering any of his calls or texts.

He spends the rest of the day playing the piano, the sound of the notes seeming to hide the sound of his broken heart. 


	8. Eliott & surprise guests

Eliott sighs as he puts the blanket over his head.

''Dad, I said I wanted to be left alone.''

"Uh... it's us."

Eliott sits down and looks at Idriss and Sofiane smiling at him.

"What are you doing here, guys? It's Sunday, don't you have better things to do than to come and fuck with me?"

''We too are delighted to see you!'' says Idriss ''Your kindness is so appreciated. Come on, fatso, get your ass out of here, we have to talk!"

Idriss opens the curtain with a blow and Eliott moans, putting his blanket over his head.

"I'm sick."

"Liar!" moans Idriss "Come on, move the fucking bed, Eliott".

"Come on, Eli." Sofiane says softly. "You won't stay in bed forever."

Eliott groans under his duvet.

"Go away!"

"We must talk about Lucas." said Idriss.

Eliott sits down immediately and looks at him.

"How do you know Lucas?"

"Ah!" rejoices Idriss turning to Sofiane. "We found our man! Now that we've got your attention, Eliott, you get dressed and get out of there, we're waiting for you in the living room. And open your window, it stinks of jackal here!"

Eliott moans when he gets up but does exactly what Idriss asked him. As soon as he arrives in the living room, his father calls him.

''Eliott, I'll get your mother at the end of her shift and take her out for dinner. Be good, guys. Idriss, Sofiane, if you can put a smile on that face, I'll be forever grateful."

Eliott looks up at the sky while his friends laugh. He waits for the front door to slam before looking at Idriss.

"How do you know Lucas?"

Idriss leans forward on the sofa and smiles at him.

"He is a friend of Imane."

Eliott moans as he slumps into the chair.

"And how do you know it's because of him that I'm not well?"

"You just said it." said Idriss with a crap-eating smile.

Eliott turns to Sofiane, judging that there is no need to talk seriously with Idriss.

''Imane asked Idriss for your phone number because Lucas wants to talk to you. Apparently his friend was mean to you and Lucas says he wants to apologize but Imane doesn't believe that's why he wants to talk to you. Since she's inherited all the consciousness her brother doesn't have, she wants your consent so she can give him your number."

''Lucas comes home to study with Imane.'' Idriss ends up saying ''He's super nice and plays music like a God. He's incredible. So, what's the story between you? What did you do to him?"

Eliott sighs and tells everything, from the beginning.

''Ok.'' Idriss concludes ''So you stole his dog, found out he was blind, you slipped him some drawings to make up for it, you talked, you flirted, you danced with him, you kissed him and you ran away because his best friend said it was better for him?''

Eliott nods and Idriss gets up to hit him in the back of the head.

"No, but you're stupid or what?"

Eliott expects Sofiane to give him a sorry look but he looks at him frowning.

"I agree with Idriss! Oh Eliott, do you know what it costs me to say that? You're a real idiot. Since when do you decide for people what's best for them?"

Eliott stutters. He didn't expect that and he really doesn't know what to say.

"I... I..."

''You do not think Lucas is capable of deciding for himself if he can bear your illness or not?'' Idriss is angry. ''Look at us, we're here, Eliott. Who cares if you're bipolar. Ok sometimes you do shit, like stealing a dog or kissing your best friend."

Eliott moans. He hates that Idriss talks about it and reminds him, but of course Idriss does it whenever he can just to piss him off. Or maybe it's to remind him that it doesn't matter and that they'll always be best friends, no matter what Eliott's bullshit. 

"Okay" continues Idriss ''It's true that sometimes your room stinks of death, and so do you, but who cares. We love you like brothers and you deserve someone who loves you. Not everyone is like Lucille. She didn't handle it, but that doesn't mean nobody's gonna be able to. Not all bipolars are single, Eliott. But you're right, Lucas is way too good for you, idiot."

''What Idriss means.'' Sofiane says softly ''is that Lucas always has people telling him what he can and can't do. But he can decide for himself, Eliott. His best friend doesn't have to decide for him, and neither do you."

Eliott lowers his head and looks at his hands as he nervously rubs them together.

''I was just trying to protect him. What if I hurt him during an episode? He doesn't have to deal with that. He shouldn't have to worry about me when I can't get up. He doesn't deserve that."

Sofiane pulls him into his arms and patted him on the back.

"Do you think you deserve a blind boyfriend?"

Eliott pushes Sofiane away and looks at him in shock.

''Do you hear what you're saying, Sofiane? How can you say that?"

Sofiane shrugs his shoulders.

''What? It's the same thing, isn't it? Maybe you don't deserve to have to put up with dating a blind guy, right? It can't be easy in everyday life, let alone people looking at you."

Eliot shakes his head.

''No, I don't care. I don't even think about it when I'm with him. I don't give a shit if he's blind."

Idriss hits him a second time in the back of the head.

''Then understand that he thinks the same about you, idiot! He probably doesn't give a shit if you're bipolar."

Eliott looks at him with a black look as he gets up.

''But it ain't the same fucking thing. Lucas is exceptional. He doesn't need anybody's help at all. You saw me during a depressive episode, Idriss. I can not even get up to fill a glass of water. I'm a shadow of my former self. Lucille said"

"Oh, fuck, Eliott!" Idriss moans, "Fuck her! Get everything she told you out of your head. Lucille wanted to be your mother, Eliott, not your girlfriend."

Sofiane gets up and puts his hands on Idriss' chest to calm him down, slipping in between the two friends.

''OK, let's calm down.'' he says softly ''Eli, we know Lucille said a lot of mean things to you because she didn't want you to leave her. Anger makes people say anything, and you know it. Now the question you have to ask yourself is, how do you feel about Lucas?"

Eliott closes his eyes and lets himself fall back into the chair.

''I think I'm in love with him. He makes me feel things that I've never felt before."

He looks up to see two big, dumb smiles on his friends' faces.

''You know my sister, Eliott, if Lucas had the guts to ask Imane your phone number, it's because he cares about you. Cause everybody knows Imane is not the type to do that. But since Imane asked me for your phone number, he must have really convinced her. So maybe you also make him feel things he didn't know before. Don't be an idiot, Eliott, don't let it go by without reacting. I'm sure he's just as bad as you are right now."

Eliott takes a slight sigh and nods his head.

''Hell, I never should've left him like that. I'm such a fucking idiot."

Idriss puts an arm around his shoulders, obviously happy, while Sofiane smiles at him.

''I'm glad you finally figured that out. Come on, now let's fix your bullshit, Eliott. But how would you do without us?"


	9. Lucas & Elite

Lucas arrives at the school and as usual Ninja starts barking. Just once. But that's enough for Lucas to know that Basile must be walking towards them, getting ready to flatter him.

''Oh, my God, that's my favorite dog. Hi my favorite buddy. Hi, Lulu."

Lucas drops Ninja and he hears Basile laughing. Two minutes later, he feels the Ninja's harness coming back in his hand.

"Is Imane here?" Lucas asks impatiently. 

Since Saturday, he's been thinking about what he's going to write to Eliott. And frankly, he's not totally decided, but at least he wants to know if Imane has managed to get his number.

''No, not yet. There's just Arthur over there with Daphne and"

Lucas sighs but his phone vibrates in his pocket.

''Text message from Imane- 7:56 A.M. - Meet me outside the school.''

''I'll be right back.'' He signals to Basile before he turns around. ''Come on, Ninja, let's go out.''

He walks past the school gate, feeling like a fish going upstream and getting pulled by his arm.

"Lucas, I"

''Imane, please tell me you have it. I don't want to sound desperate, but I just want to talk to him. Yann was an asshole and Eliott was a complete idiot. I feel I have the right to decide what's best for me and fuck, I think he's good for me and"

"I'm sorry, Lucas."

Lucas gasps as his cheeks turn red. But will he ever hold his tongue long enough not to embarrass himself in front of Eliott?

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Eliott says quietly. "I want to talk to you."

"Don't you have class?"

"I don't care, you're more important."

"I told him to wait until tonight." Imane says softly, "but he didn't want to. Shall we wait for you in the courtyard, Lulu?"

Lucas shakes his head. There's no way he's gonna give Eliott just a few minutes. At best he's there to make things right and in that case, Lucas wants to enjoy it all day long; at worst, he's there to finish it off and Lucas will spend the day in bed. In any case, he won't go to school.

''Don't wait for me, I went home because I had a stomachache.''

Lucas expects Imane to reason with him, or worse, argue with him, but she puts her hand on his shoulder.

''Okay. But just today. See you tomorrow, Lucas."

Lucas smiles then turns to Eliott. 

''Where are we going?"

"Do you want go to my favorite place?"

Lucas nods and starts walking, guided by Ninja following Eliott.

"Where is it?" finally asks for Lucas after about 10 minutes.

"It's a secret." whispers Eliott next to him. "I like to go there when I want to be alone."

"You're taking us where you want to be alone? You're lucky I wouldn't divulge your secret location. And Ninja either, he's not good at following leads."

"What do you mean?''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and doesn't answer. He's not gonna tell Eliott he tried to track him through Ninja. Just thinking about it makes Lucas giggle.

"This is it!" Eliott says, grabbing his forearm, ten minutes later, "Watch out, there's a pole there. We're under a bridge, actually."

"Describe it to me."

Eliott takes Lucas' hand and puts it on a cold, dry wall.

''The walls are gray. On this one, there's a black tag and''

Lucas doesn't really listen anymore, too focused on the contact of Eliott's hand on his. If he came to see him, that he couldn't wait, and he's taking him to his favorite place, that's supposed to be a good sign, right? Eliott moves him and puts his hand on a pillar.

''I just like to sit there. We're surrounded by the forest. Here, I feel like I can escape. I close my eyes and just listen to the sound of the birds, the wind in the leaves, and it soothes me. As if everything else doesn't matter anymore."

Lucas sits down and he feels Eliott sitting next to him because their shoulders are touching and their knees are touching.

''I'm sorry, Lucas. I've been a real idiot."

''Yeah, I agree.''

Eliott sighs, and Lucas gives him a shoulder.

''I was mad at Yann, and I'm still mad at Yann a lot. But I'm mad at you, too. You don't have to decide for me, Eliott. What if I told you I don't want to go out with you because I don't think you can handle the fact that I'm blind, how would you feel about that? How would you feel? I'll tell you how you'd feel : You'd feel like a loser and a good-for-nothing. At first I was sad that you decided about us, and then it made me angry because it made me feel like you didn't think I could be strong enough to be with you. I'm not a fragile thing, Eliott."

Eliott lets out a deep sigh.

''I didn't think of it that way, Lucas. I was just trying to protect you, that's all. You handle yourself without any problems. When I have an episode, I'm capable of really screwing up, or not get out of bed for a week. I feel like a fucking selfish prick forcing this on you. And I'm really scared that I might hurt you someday.''

''What if I want to be with you anyway?'' asks Lucas, holding his hand. ''What if I don't care? What if I'm not afraid you're gonna hurt me? Stop trying to protect me. I'm a big boy, Eliott, and I don't need protecting, I just want to be with you. I'm fine when I'm with you."

Eliott's getting just close enough to rub Lucas' nose with his own.

''I'm fine when I'm with you, too.''

Lucas puts his hand on Eliott's cheek and then on his neck and gently pulls it towards him. The next moment, Eliott's lips are on his and Lucas can't hold back a satisfied moan. Eliott smells coffee and some kind of spice, and it is really exhilarating. Eliott lets go of his lips and puts his forehead against Lucas' forehead.

''I'm sorry, Lucas. I really care about you, I didn't mean to hurt you. I never meant to imply that you couldn't do it."

Lucas nods his head and smiles.

"You're starting to make it up to me."

He picks up Eliott's lips, drags him into a languid kiss until Ninja comes between them, apparently demanding his share of hugs.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lucas asks softly as he caresses Ninja.

"Sure."

"Why did you ask Arthur what he thought of me on Friday?"

Lucas feels Eliott's hand grab his, and he intertwines their fingers.

"Because I wanted you to know how your friends see you. And he's right, you're incredible, Lucas."

Lucas smiles and bends over to rest his head on Eliott's shoulder, while Ninja lies next to him, just resting his head on his thighs.

''I'm also terribly hurtful when I'm angry, which I often am. You might as well know that by now. I hate when people make decisions for me or tell me I can't do something because I feel I can do anything. Of course, I could never drive or be a photographer, but that's okay, I love to imagine other Lucas in other parallel universes doing it and that's enough for me. Maybe in one of them, Lucas is a Formula One driver, you know.''

Eliott chuckles.

''Parallel universes? Really?''

''Yeah. I'm sure there are lots of different universes where our alter egos experience the same things we do, but slightly different.''

''So there are Eliotts in your universes?''

Lucas hears Eliott's suspicious tone, and it makes him laugh.

''Yeah, one in every universe.''

''And you think they know each other? What do you think they're doing?'' 

Lucas nods.

''I can't imagine a universe where they're not together. So they do everything lovers do: They go out to restaurants, they walk hand in hand, they study for their finals exams, they go to movies... all the things we'll do someday, I hope. We all do the same things, but each universe has some specific differences."

''How do you do the... Oh, yeah, with the audio description?''

Lucas smiles and nods.

''Yeah. I know it's very annoying to everyone around me. But it's the only way I can keep up with a movie or a show. And frankly I hope Netflix will hurry up and do it for more shows because I want to see the shows right now, too. But audio description in English is just not possible. I've tried, but it's really going too fast.'

"I could do it for you," says Eliott, kissing his temple, "what did you want to see?"

Lucas chuckles.

"Forget it, you'd get tired of it in 10 minutes."

Eliott gently pushes him away and stands up, taking Lucas' hand and gently pulling him up so he'll stand up too.

''It's a little unfamiliar with my passion for movies. I want to be a director, so I might as well be a director if I can describe the scenes well. Come on, let's go to your house and watch what you want. I mean, if you want to. I'd invite you to my home, but my mother has to work nights at the hospital, so she has to sleep."

Lucas gets up and smiles. Eliott is so cute, but he'll get tired of it after 10 minutes. The only person who never got tired of describing everything around him is his mom. And Lucas assumes it's because of maternal love. But Eliott seems really willing to try so why not.

''Okay. Have you ever seen Elite? Arthur's been going on and on about it, and now that Basile and Yann have watched it, they're making all kinds of references to it, and it's annoying not knowing why they're laughing."

''No, I haven't seen it, but it's even better, we'll find out together.''

They have to take a million breaks and go backwards because Eliott wants to describe everything. They burst out laughing when Eliott announces that he was mistaken between two characters, and when Lucas makes him realize that _Guzmann_ is not a last name but a first name.

Lucas bursts out laughing as he imagines Christian walking naked in the middle of the corridors, but he grunts when Eliott describes Ander to him as "super sexy with curly hair". 

When, Eliott says "Oh my God, you should see this, fingers touched while Ander and Omar switched drugs, I'm sure they're gays!", Lucas laughs his head off before he turns around to kiss him. Eliott's so excited, it's so cute.

Lucas almost chokes when Eliott tells him that Carla having sex with Christian while her boyfriend watches them. He feels his cheeks turn all red and wonders why his friends like this show so much. Eliott doesn't seem at all embarrassed, and frankly it's fucking hot.

They even need more than double the time to watch the first episode, but listening to Eliott describe the scenes to him in detail, while sitting between his legs and huddled in his arms, Ninja lying next to them, enjoying Eliott's caresses, is definitely the best way to spend a Monday. 

And for once, Lucas loves Mondays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elite is a Spanish series on netflix about the life of a group of young people in high school. In the first season, a girl (Marina) is dead, and they are looking for who killed her. Why did I choose to make them watch that show? Because the sex scenes are so hot... Eliott's gonna love describing this to Lucas...😈 😈


	10. Eliott & Elite

"Can I ask you a question?"

They're lying on Lucas' bed, one opposite the other, like Ying and Yang. Eliott doesn't even really know how they ended up in that position. Lucas' head rests on Eliott's elbow while Eliott does the same with Lucas'.

''Go ahead, get in there.'' Lucas chuckles, coming closer to rubbing Eliott's nose with his own.

''Okay. But don't get mad, though, cause that might be idiot. But is it really useful that I tell you the colors of things??"

Eliott looks at Lucas frowning.

''What do you mean?''

''How do you know red is red, since you've never seen it? I'm just wondering how you can visualize colours when you've never seen them before.''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

''I don't. I know the sky is blue, and so are my eyes, and so is the ocean. The water, on the other hand, has no color. I know the sun is yellow, like sunflowers or wheat. I was taught that. But it doesn't make sense to me. I know that my favorite sweater is gray, and it evokes sadness, which is also why I love it because it contrasts with the writing on it. If you tell me something's red, I think of fire, and the idea of heat. I don't think you can figure out how my brain works. But as long as it's okay with me, who cares?"

Eliott kisses him with a smile.

''Yeah. But how do you know what a thing looks like when it's what it looks like? I never thought about that, but now that I'm trying to put myself in your shoes, I realize how difficult it must be. How did you know I was drawing a hedgehog, for example?"

Lucas gently strokes his cheek and smiles.

''I learned all that. My mother taught me everything. She stopped working, I went to school in the morning, and every afternoon she'd pull out raised maps and she'd teach me how to recognize animals and stuff like that. We would go out in the parks and she would teach me how to recognize flowers. She would make me touch car logos so that I would know what they stood for. She taught me so many things that a lot of them don't really serve me, but she really wanted me to be able to represent the world to myself and to be independent. I really owe her a lot. And then when I don't know what a thing looks like, I get an idea. If it's not reality, it's my reality and that's good enough for me."

Eliott's trying to think about this. It seems so difficult. He bends over to kiss his forehead.

"I'd like to see how you picture it in your head."

Lucas raises his eyebrows before he laughs.

''If you could see everything that's going on in my head, you'd be scared.''

Eliott lets out a sigh.

''It couldn't be worse when it's in mine.''

Lucas puts his hand on Eliott's cheek and gently caresses it.

''I'm sure there's a picture of me in the corner of your brain all the time.''

Eliott laughs, comes over and kisses him.

''I didn't think you were so pretentious!''

Lucas laughs as he nods his head.

''Maybe I am. But in my head, there's an Eliott. So maybe if you saw him, you'd say he has purple hair or red hair or he's totally in black and white. Maybe you'd find he's different from the real you, but I swear he still has a beautiful smile."

Eliott can't resist and approaches Lucas to kiss him again. And he could have gone on all day if Lucas' stomach hadn't started growling.

Lucas touches his watch.

''It's already 1:45pm. I didn't think it was that late. Let's order pizza. What do you want?"

"Anchovies and chorizo?"

Lucas grinds and Eliott laughs out loud.

"What? I swear it's delicious."

Lucas shakes his head as he gets up.

''Okay, call, there's the number on the fridge. Ask them for an anchovy/chorizo, and a four cheese, please. I'll be right back, I have to pee."

Eliott goes down to the kitchen and places the order. He goes back to the living room and Ninja comes to meet him, asking for his caresses. He takes advantage of Lucas' absence to look at the family photos hanging on the wall. There are many pictures of Lucas and his mother. And between the old photos, there are pictures of Lucas and his friends. And there are many pictures of Lucas sitting in front of this piano. On the first ones, he must be barely 4/5 years old while the last ones look really recent.

''Are you looking at the pictures?''

Eliott jumps up and bumps his knee on the piano.

''Shit, you scared the shit out of me. How can you be so quiet? Yeah, I look the pictures, sorry."

Lucas smiles and walks up to him.

''Don't apologize, that's what they're for. Do you wanna watch another episode while you wait?"

Eliott thinks, then opens the piano.

''I'd love to hear you play. Please."

Lucas sits on the bench and puts his hands on the keyboard. He takes a deep breath and starts to play. He seems like he's totally overwhelmed by the music, it's just unbelievable. But how can he do that so easily? How can he play so perfectly? Eliott is so spellbound that he's sure he didn't blink once during the whole songand he doesn't care, he could watch Lucas play like that for hours.

''Damn, that was beautiful!'' Eliott exclaims when Lucas closes the piano. ''You are really incredible!''

Eliott pulls him gently to the couch and they wait for the pizza delivery while kissing, Lucas totally lying on Eliott. And frankly, it's just wonderful. Until Ninja decides to get on top of them. Right on top of them. He finds himself half lying on top of Lucas, trying to bury his nose between the boys' heads.

''Fuck, Ninja!'' gently nags Lucas. ''Eliott, you're destroying this dog's education.''

Eliott laughs as he sits down, waving at Ninja to come sit next to him.

''Oh, I'm not. He's just jealous. Right, Ninja? You just want hugs too.''

Eliott gives him a hug and he can see that Lucas isn't upset at all. And he gets it. Ninja's a part of him, so it's a total package. Clearly, Lucas could never date someone who can't stand Ninja. And that's good, because Eliott likes them both.

And if Eliott gives Ninja a few pieces of anchovy, he's careful not to tell Lucas. Once the pizzas are eaten, Eliott puts the plates next to the boxes on the coffee table before putting another episode back on.

''I want to know who killed Marina!'' exclaims Lucas over-excited as he rubs his hands together.

Eliott looks at him and kisses his temple before pausing.

''Sorry, I can't describe the scene, listen to the dialogue and kiss my boyfriend who's just too cute.''

Eliott pinches his lips when he realises what he just said and Lucas hugs him.

''I like that. Boyfriend. You want this?"

Eliott chuckles and bends over to kiss Lucas.

''I think I was pretty obvious. Of course I want that. Do you want this too?"

Lucas nods, and Eliott repeats the episode. He's trying to describe the scenes as best he can, and it has to fit because Lucas is asking for an extra episode. It's really hot to describe the sex scenes to him, and Eliott has to be careful that his breathing doesn't get too fast, especially when he sees Lucas' cheeks getting all red, but he wouldn't stop this moment for anything. He feels like he's totally connected to Lucas by describing the show to him. He is so absorbed in his task that he jumps when a guy comes into the living room.

''Oh, my God, this is even worse than the audio description!''

Lucas bursts out laughing, but doesn't move out of Eliott's arms.

''Eliott is Mika, Mika is Eliott.''

Eliott expected him to be more eccentric given everything Lucas told him about his roomate, but he seems especially sweet, actually. He looks at Lucas and he looks so happy for him, you'd think he's going to cry. Or he's gonna start shouting for joy. But instead, he comes forward and hugs Eliott, not caring to push Lucas, who moans.

''It's so nice to meet you. Okay, kitten, I'm going to my room. Don't do anything crazy. Ninja, you're watching them, right?"

Eliott watches Ninja sleep soundly and laughs. Lucas get back in Eliott arms and Eliott kissing his hair.

"Kitten?''

''Yeah...I can't tell you how many times I've asked him to stop calling me that. It was kitten or gay baby... so kitten's not so bad.''

Eliott laughs and pushes the coffee table back with his legs so he can stretch them out and still describe the show to him. In the end, it works out well and they've just started the sixth episode when Eliott's phone starts ringing. 

He watches the caller and lets his voicemail take over. But his mother calls him right back, so he pauses and picks up.

''Damn it, Eliott, the high school called, why aren't you there?''

"I wasn't feeling well, I didn't feel like going."

"I'm home, Eliott! And you're not there. Where are you, baby?"

Eliott sighs. He can't blame his mother for thinking he's having an episode, it pisses him off that she's jumping to that conclusion.

''I'm fine, Mom. I swear to God, I'm fine. I'm... I'm at Lucas' house."

''The blind man you stole his dog from? Oh, my God, Eliott, what are you doing to that poor boy again?"

"Don't call him that!" Groans Eliott, straightening up. "We're... we're dating. He's my boyfriend."

Eliott hears a long sigh on the phone and he hates it.

''I want you to come home now, Eliott. Otherwise I'll come looking for you. Now."

Eliott sighs. Shit, he shouldn't have said where he was.

''Okay, I'll be right there. It's okay."

He hangs up and turns to Lucas, kissing him on the top of the cheek.

''I'm sorry, I have to go home and get yelled at for skipping school. I'm gonna have to remind my mom that I'm almost 19."

Lucas chuckles as he nods his head.

''Okay. But promise me you won't go on with the series without me."

Eliott stands up, peppery with kisses.

''Promise.''

Lucas stands up and puts his sweater back on.

''Wait, I'll give you a ride home with Ninja, he'll be happy to come out.''

Eliott nods and turns to grab his jacket from the couch armrest. He's startled when he hears a thud and Lucas cursing. Lucas's sit on his ass on the floor and rubs his knee.

''Holy shit, I moved the table.'' Remembers Eliott ''I'm sorry, babe.''

He goes around the table and helps Lucas up before he hugs him.

''Babe? Really?"

Eliott chuckles and bends over to give Lucas a hug.

"Yeah, really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so first of all, sorry in advance, but there won't be a chapter tomorrow. I'm going on a two-day canoe trip with my best friend, leaving children and husband at home... I'll try to post Friday, when I get back at home. 
> 
> Then...get ready...because there are 6 chapters left...so you can imagine that everything won't be so cute until the end...so enjoy the lull before the flood.


	11. Lucas & his father

Normally Lucas would feel like an ass. He hates falling, especially in his own house. But hearing Eliott call him "babe" would almost make him want to pretend to fall a second time.

They walk hand in hand to Eliott's building and Eliott kisses him gently before he caresses Ninja. He kisses Lucas again and then sighing through the door of the building. Lucas understands him, he wouldn't want to go home to be yelled at either.

He walks around with Ninja for a while before deciding to go home. Ninja gets agitated as soon as they get close to the house and Lucas immediately knows why.

''Lucas, I'm really sorry. Let me talk to you, please.''

Lucas sighs and unlocks the door.

''Come in, Yann. You're a real pain in the ass, you know that? You know you're not my dad, right?''

I know. I'm sorry.''

Lucas takes off Ninja's harness and undresses before sitting in the living room.

"I've been a complete asshole.''

Lucas couldn't agree more. Yann puts something in his hands and Lucas knows what it is as soon as he touches the flower. He smells them and makes an exasperated moan. Lilies. Yann knows they're Lucas' favourite flowers.

''Thank you but you were still a real jerk. Do you realize what you said?"

Lucas hears Yann sighing and paces around the room.

''I know, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it like that but I had too much to drink and smoke and I was afraid for you. He was looking at you like you were his own and it freaked me out. I know I totally screwed up. I know how incredible your mom is and I'll never forgive myself for saying what I said. I swear I didn't mean it. Tell me what I can do, Lucas. I don't want to lose you. I'm really sorry."

Lucas sighs with a shrug. He smells the bouquet of flowers again. The lilies have a scent that soothes him, even if he doesn't really know why. And Yann knows it very well. But that won't stop Lucas from telling him everything that's in his heart.

''You hurt me, Yann. Do you know how many times my father called my mother crazy? You have no idea how much it hurt me to hear that. Don't you think my father told me a million times that no one could ever love a blind man like me without having an ulterior motive? Can you imagine how it makes me feel to hear you think exactly like him?"

Yann hugs him, nods his head, puts the flowers on the living room table.

''I'm really sorry, Lucas. I didn't mean to say that, I don't think that at all. I swear, if I hadn't smoked so much, I never would have said that. I was such a jerk. I swear, I don't think of you as a blind man, Lulu. You're my brother and I love you. You're right, I should've listened to you. I should have believed you and trusted you. But I'm so scared someone's gonna abuse your trust, Lucas. I really didn't mean to imply that he was only interested in you to screw you over. You know I think you're amazing, Lulu, and I really want you to find someone who does. And if it's Eliott, fine, I swear I won't come between you two anymore. I'm really sorry about what I said. I really freaked out because I really love you, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, you've been through enough already.''

Lucas sighs. The smell of lilies is starting to fill the room and it makes him smile. Yann knows him really well. And anyway, they can't stay mad. Yann and him, it's an endless friendship, at least that's what LucaS hopes.

''I know, bro, but I'm gonna get hurt. Just like everybody else on this fucking earth. So instead of trying to protect me, just be there for me when I need you, okay? I only forgive you because I know this isn't like you. But I want you to apologize to Eliott, too, I want my best friend and my boyfriend to be able to stand in the same room without having their throats cut."

Yann steps back and whistles.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah!" answers Lucas with a proud smile.

Yann takes him in his arms again and patted him on the back twice, as he usually does.

"Are we OK?"

Lucas nods his head.

''We're okay, Bro.''

At the same time, Lucas' phone vibrates and he starts the vocale reading of the message.

_''New text message of Eliott- 6:12 P.M. - I can't talk to you for a while, I'm grounded, I just got kicked out of school. My parents are crazy. I'm sorry. I miss you already."_

Lucas freezes and plays the message again.

"Oh, shit." Let go of Yann.

Lucas figures he's gonna have to find his bluetooth headset to listen to his messages from now on, when Eliott is no longer being grounded. If only Lucas hadn't been so selfish, if he had just let Eliott walk away, none of this would have happened. Lucas is feeling a huge wave of guilt. He's the reason Eliott missed school. Now he's being kicked out of school and won't be able to take his final exams.

"Fuck, it's my fault."

Lucas hasn't heard from Eliott all week. Friday, he goes through Imane to get news from Idriss and he collapses when he gets the answer.

''Idriss went home, no one was there and the neighbour says Eliott left Paris Tuesday morning with his father, carrying two huge travel bags. He heard Eliott's father tell his son that they were leaving town, but he wouldn't tell him where they were going despite Eliott's complaints.'' 


	12. Eliott & his father

Eliott hasn't seen Lucas in a week and it feels like a whole year. A fucking week of forced marching. When his father came home Monday night and told him to pack his bag because they were leaving the next day, Eliott didn't believe him. And then the next morning, his dad dragged him out of bed at 6:30, told him they were leaving in an hour. No matter how angry Eliott got or how much he protested, his father won. His father had told him several times about the military school where his cousin had been sent and Eliott never took this threat as real, until Tuesday morning. 

Eliott didn't open his mouth the whole way. And he hasn't done so since.

_"No water, no electricity, just discipline and nature, that's how you get a man back on track. I swear, one day you're gonna thank me for bringing you here. Now get your bags out and let's go, son. Get on with your life."_

Eliott still hears his father's voice as he gets out of the car, gloating. And it's even worse than he expected. As soon as his father kept the car, Eliott knew it would be hard, but it's really worse than he expected. For the past week, he's been out of bed every morning at 7:00 a.m. At 7:45, he has to be ready to leave and they spend the day walking. A fucking day climbing mountains, tearing his arms out against the thorns of the bushes, or getting his feet caught in the roots of the trees. When they get home at 6 pm, Eliott lies down on his bed and falls asleep from exhaustion. 

And after a week like that, he can't take it anymore. He hasn't said a word since he's been here. He hasn't opened his mouth once. Not to complain, not to yell, not to feel sorry for himself. Not a word. But now he can't take it anymore. So instead of putting on his shoes, he sits down.

''Let's go, we've got 20 km to walk today.''

Eliott sighs. He's sick of it. His feet hurt, he's got pain all over his body. He just wants to sit here sulking and thinking about Lucas.

''I'm sick of it. I'm staying here. You can make me stay here, but you can't make me walk. I'd rather go to military school. Damn it, Dad, do you realize what you've put me through in the last week is worse than military school?! I wish I'd gone for option one after all, maybe I should have let you drive me there, I'm sure it wouldn't have been as hard as coming to the fucking cabin with you."

Contrary to all expectations, his father comes back to him, smiles and sits across the table from him.

''Finally! A week without you saying a single word. Do you realize how long that was for me? You have a lot more stamina than I did at your age. Come on, let's go. Twenty kilometers. You come, and I'll let you text."

Eliott leaps to his feet and puts on his shoes, moaning.

"I fucking hate you so much right now!"

His dad puts his hand on his shoulder.

''I'm doing this for your own good, son. You'll understand the day you get a mini Eliott as tough as you are. And I fucking hope that day will come and you'll realize how patient I've been with you. I know this sounds harsh, but you're 19 years old and you just got kicked out of school, I had to do something about it. I love you too much to watch you throw your life away."

Eliott sighs. They walk for an hour in silence and then stop for a drink.

''Why are we doing this, Dad? What's that supposed to teach me? What does this have to do with me getting fired?"

His father looks at him, closes the canteen, puts it back in his bag and starts walking again.

''Glad to see you got your tongue back. When I was 18, I used to drink too much when I went out with my buddies. I was the only one with a license, so I was driving. I got into an accident on a Saturday night. Luckily no one died. Your grandfather put me on a train without any explanation and took me to Larzac, to his best friend's house and we spent a month walking home. He said that walking freed the spirit. I spent three days pouting, then afterwards I used every bit of walking time to ask myself the right questions and find out what I wanted to do with my life.''

Eliott looks at his father and stops.

''Did you get in a car accident because you were drunk?''

His father hits him gently on the back of the head, but he smiles at him.

''And that's all you remember? Walk, you idiot! The only reason you're here is to think about your bullshits. Sunday we have to go home because I only got two weeks off, so I really hope that between now and then you'll take stock of your life and try to figure out what you want to do with your life.''

Eliott starts walking around with a sigh.

''I wanna be a director. I wanna make movies that change people's lives. I want people who think they're alone to recognize themselves in my films. I want to help change people's opinions. I want to help change the world, and I think film can do that."

Her father nods his head and smiles.

''Ok. And how do you do that? How do you become a director?"

Eliott smiles. He's watched it hundreds of times on the internet.

''You go to movie school. Or a BTS in Audiovisual Arts."

His father looks at him in amazement, but obviously delighted that Eliott has found out.

''Okay. And how do you get into his schools without a high school diploma?"

Eliott sighs, putting his hands in his pockets.

''I didn't want to get kicked out, Dad. But I had to make things right with Lucas. I'm sorry, Dad, it was too impulsive, I know."

His dad's patting his shoulder.

''I know you're sorry. I was your age, you know, I know you lose your mind sometimes when you're in love."

Eliott nods his head and his father makes a surprised moan.

''No? Really? You're really in love? You just met him a couple weeks ago."

Eliott looks at him, smiles and nods.

''Yeah, I know, but he's amazing, Dad. He's funny and sweet, but he knows how to defend himself. When he plays the piano, it's like he's a snake charmer and I'm the snake. He's got an incredible outlook on life, no pun intended. I've never met anyone like him and I feel that only when I'm with him do I feel good."

His father seems to be thinking, so Eliott says nothing and continues on the path.

''Don't you think that's gonna be a lot for him to handle? You and your episodes?"

Eliott turns around to watch his father catch up with him and shrugs his shoulders.

''I believed him, so I tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't let me. He says I shouldn't choose for him, and I think he's right. We can try. We can see what the future holds, but I think we can be really good together."

His father nods his head and smiles.

"I can't wait to meet him."

Eliott smiles.

"Maybe we could go back to Paris tomorrow and do that."

His father laughs as he patted him on the back and laughed.

"Nice try, but no. Just walk away and clear your mind. Like my dad used to say : _''If you can't fly, then run. If you can't run, then walk. If you can't walk, then crawl, but whatever you do, you have to keep moving.''_

Eliott sighs with a smile.

''That's Martin Luther King saying that, Dad.''

His father looks at him, obviously impressed, and smiles at him.

''And he was fucking right! Never let life stop you, Eliott. So walk! And hold on to your dreams. Give yourself the means because no one else will do it for you. We can walk with you and walk beside you, but nobody can walk for you."

Eliott is looking at his father out of the corner of his eye.

"Could you carry me?"

His father laughs and Eliott laughs with him. It reminds him of when he was younger and he used to spend all day with his dad, just the two of us. Eliott loved his father/son days. Maybe his father's right. Maybe he needs to think about what he wants and take stock of his life. And right now,all he wants to do is talk to Lucas, reassure him that he's okay. So he just keeps walking.

When he arrives on the side of a hill, giving them a magnificent view of the nature around them, his father hands him his mobile phone.

''Only one message, Eliott. I keep my promise, you keep yours. I'm gonna call your mother before she goes to work, she's got the afternoon shift at the hospital today.''

Eliott nods his head and puts his phone in front of him. He wants to think about every word so he closes his eyes. He takes a breath before he types the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott's father gave him a choice: either he came with him for a spiritual retreat or he went to military school. 
> 
> It may seem hard and strict, but I think that Eliott, who at 19 years old, was repeating his senior year and is now kicked out of high school, his father had to react.
> 
> I walked the roads to Compostela at 18, and I can confirm: there is nothing better than walking to clear the mind and concentrate on what you really want.


	13. Lucas

Lucas gets jumpy when his phone vibrates. He's in the middle of class, he can't turn on the auto play. He might try to discreetly put one of his headphones on, but if his teacher catches him, his phone will be confiscated.

"Oh, Lulu, are you okay?"

Lucas turns to Yann, who's just elbowed him and discreetly hands him his phone.

"Tell me who it's from.''

He hears Yann inspiring, obviously surprised.

''It's him. Fuck, it's a text from Eliott. You want me to open it?"

Lucas hesitates but shakes his head. He raises his arm and coughs to get his math teacher's attention.

"Yes, Lucas?"

"May I use the bathroom, please?"

He hears her sigh.

''Lucas, there's 15 minutes till the break, can't this wait?''

Lucas makes his cutest possible pout.

''I'm sorry, Ninja wanted to stretch his legs during recess and I forgot to go, but now I'm going to explode. I'll be quick."

''Go ahead. But this is the last time."

"Damn, you should be an actor." Yann whispers while Lucas gets up and goes out guided by Ninja.

He locks himself in the first available booth and puts on the earphone he brought with him.

_''A message from Eliott - 11h48 - My Lucas, don't worry, I'm fine. My father decided to make me go on some kind of spiritual retreat. I'm going back to Paris on Sunday night. I miss you and I hope you're okay. I couldn't answer you quickly because I'm only allowed one text message and I had to drive 20km for that! (my dad's really tough on business). I really miss you, Lucas. I can't wait to get back to you and find out who killed Marina. I hope you don't continue the series without me. I can't stop thinking about you. I wish I could live in the universe where I'm in your arms right now. Your Eliott, who will return with overdeveloped calves from walking."_

Lucas is listening to the message a second time and then going back to class. If he takes the time to dictate a response, the teacher will know he didn't just want to pee. He returns to his seat and Yann immediately puts his hand on his arm.

''So? Is he okay? What does he say? Is he coming back?"

Lucas sighs.

"He's okay."

Yann elbows him, but Lucas doesn't know.

"I need to be alone, please."

That's all Lucas gets to say before he goes outside when the bell rings. He picks up Ninja as soon as Basile arrives and sits down to dictate his message.

_Eliott, I think your father's doing this for your own good. I hope this adventure will bring you together and bring you as much benefit as he hopes. I'm better now that I know you're okay. I'm really sorry you had to go through all this. I know it's my fault that you skipped out and I feel really bad about being expelled. I feel like I ruined your life when we've only been together one day. I don't think I'm doing you any good, Eliott. I'm really sorry, I can't keep pulling you down._

Lucas hesitates and sends the message. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the feeling of his broken heart. He didn't want to write this. Deep down, he knows exactly what he wanted to tell Eliott: that he loves him. That he can't wait to see him again. That he doesn't see how he can continue the show if he's not in his arms. That he doesn't see how he can go on living if he's not with him.

But he can't help thinking that everything that happens is his fault. But the right thing to do for Eliott is to let him walk away. He should have let him walk away in the first place and none of this would have happened. Now Eliott won't get his finals exams for the second time and it's all Lucas' fault.

He has to be honest and clear with himself: Lucas has totally ruined Eliott's future and there is nothing he can do to fix it. The only thing he can do is stay away from him and stop causing him trouble.

His phone vibrates immediately : _"Incoming call - Eliott."_

Lucas takes his headphones out of his coat pocket and puts them on, and he picks them up.

''Damn it. Thank you, Lucas. Listen to me, please. Can you hear me?"

Eliott's voice is out of breath and tears come to Lucas' eyes immediately. 

"Yes."

"Please don't think that, Lucas. It was my fault and I will take the consequences. Imane had told me to wait until evening and I should have listened to him. I forced you to skip school and that wasn't smart. I have a hard time regretting it because the day we had was wonderful, and I want to relive it a thousand times, but without skipping school this time. I don't want it to stop, Lucas. I can't stop thinking about you and how much I love being with you. I know we just met, but I feel like I've been waiting for you my whole life. My dad's been making me walk around for 7 days to figure it all out and the one thing I have no doubt about is that I want to be with you, Lucas. I'm gonna make up for my mistakes, but the two of us, it's not a mistake, it's a fucking blessing. Please tell me this isn't over."

Lucas is smiling and sniffing.

''It's not over. I love you, Eliott."

''I love you too, lucas. I don't fucking know how much I love you."

Lucas sniffs again as he wipes a tear from his cheek.

''Aren't you gonna get in trouble for getting your phone back?''

He hears Eliott chuckling in the receiver.

''No. My dad's standing next to me. By the way, he's reading all my messages, just so you know, 'cause he's the one who keeps my phone. So he read your answer, and he's the one who told me to call you right away. He said to tell you he's looking forward to meeting you."

Lucas is sniffing around again.

''Me too. Are you really okay, Eliott?"

''Yeah, I promise you I'm okay. It's kind of a father/son initiation rite when Demaury's son is screwing around. My dad's always quoting me, like "You can't walk around looking at the stars when you have a rock in your shoe" or "Better to walk around with no place to go than to sit around and do nothing." =but I'm fine. I guess I needed that. Okay, I'm sorry, but he says my calling days are over. I'm sure it's because I made fun of his quotes. Okay, I have to hang up, but I promise you tomorrow I'll earn the right to one more message. I love you, babe."

''I love you, too.''

Lucas puts his phone in his lap and feels Yann coming to sit next to him. He knows it's Yann because he's already putting his hand on his shoulder. And Yann always does that.

''So? Are you alright?"

Lucas nods his head. He knows he's got a stupid smile on his face but he can't bring himself to take it off.

''Yeah. We're okay. He told me he loves me."

Yann takes him in his arms and pulls him towards him.

''I'm really happy for you. It's clear he's totally in love with you, and from the beginning. Come on, Lulu, let's eat."

Lucas nods as he stands up. He doesn't know when he'll be in Eliott's arms again, but he knows they'll be okay. 

He takes out his phone and sends one last message.

_''Thanks for letting him call me. Thank you very much."_

His phone vibrates almost immediately.

_''A message from Eliott - 12:18 - Thank you for the smile on his face since that call. Manu._

Lucas puts his phone back in his pocket thinking about his own father. He never would have taken the time to take care of Lucas like that. Just for that alone, he decides he likes Eliott's father. 


	14. Eliott

''Everybody thinks happiness is in the top of a mountain, when it's in the art of climbing it. If you were to be effortlessly taken to the top, you would derive no joy from it."

Eliott looks at his father rolling his eyes. He's exhausted. His feet hurt. His whole body actually hurts. But he's happy he climbed the fucking summit on their last day here. And since they've spent the last three days staying at the chalet, it's still nice to end their stay here with a walk together.

''In a movie, I heard : _There's only one way to walk, you take a road and never look back._ " says Eliott.

His father nods his head as he sits next to him.

''That's a nice philosophy. No regrets, just keep moving forward. What movie is this in?"

Eliott chuckles.

''Tokyo drift, one of the Fast & Furious...Idriss wanted us to watch it."

His father chuckles and gives him a shoulder.

''You see, you get wisdom anywhere.''

They sit for a while, both of them silently, staring at the horizon as far as the eye can see.

"Are you all right, Eliott?"

Eliott nods his head.

''Yeah. I'm better. Thanks for doing this for me, Dad. It really made me feel better. I feel like I put myself back together again. And thank you for helping me with my project."

''You know what the warden said, one wrong move and you're out of here. You're gonna have to get real serious, Eliott. He'll tolerate your absence if you have an episode, but only that. No bullshit with Lucas."

Eliott nods his head. He knows he's gonna have to prove that he deserves to be in high school, but he knows he can do it. He wants to do it. From now on, he's gonna make things right.

''I promise. I really want to get serious. I really want to do something with my life. I want you and Mom to be proud of me, and Lucas too."

His dad puts his hand on his forearm.

"I want you to be proud of yourself, Eliott."

Eliott nods his head.

''I'm gonna do everything I can to make it happen. Thank you, Dad."

His father hugs him and kisses him on the forehead and then lets him back off.

''I'm really proud of you, and I'm really glad we had this time together. And I'm glad that you made another appointment with your therapist. Maybe if you have a good reason to get better, you'll get better."

Eliott nods his head, he couldn't be more okay with it.

''I think I found my reason.''

His father doesn't say anything, but Eliott knows he understands what he means. Lucas is a damn good reason. Everybody should have a Lucas in their life.

''Are we going back down? We got to hit the road tomorrow, and Monday school's waiting for you."

Eliott gets up laughing.

"Can I just say I've never been more excited about high school?"

His father laughs out loud.

''I can imagine, yeah. Sometimes you have to lose something to realize how much you need it."

Eliott makes an exasperated groan.

''One more fucking quote and I'm gonna scream! I'm overdosing here, Dad!"

''Okay. Okay. Here, you can take it back and keep it."

His father gives him his phone and Eliott holds it like it's a treasure. 

''Dad? Can we take a picture together?"

His dad stands next to him and Eliott takes a picture of the two of them smiling at the top of the mountain.

"I love you, son."

Eliott smiles and sends the picture to Lucas, captioning it, even telling him the color of their sweaters. 

''I'm sure you're very handsome and your smile lights up the picture. I love you.''

Eliott rereads Lucas' answer and smiles. It's true that he has a huge smile on the picture.

But even if his smile was big on Saturday, at the top of the mountain, it is even bigger the following Monday. It's 7:29 a.m. and Eliott is waiting impatiently on the sidewalk in front of Lucas' house.

When the door of the house opens, Eliott's heart misses a beat. He walks towards them and Ninja jumps on him immediately, barking.

''Ninja, calm down, what's wrong with you this morning?''

"I think he's happy to see me."

Lucas lets go of Ninja's harness and jumps into the arms of Eliott, who grabs him and lifts him up in his arms. Lucas' hands run all over his face, as if he wants to make sure it's not a dream, and Eliott starts laughing before he kisses him.

''I don't believe it. What are you doing here?"

Eliott puts it down and slides his hand into his own.

''I'll walk you to school. And before you ask, yes, my parents know I'm here. I think with everything that's happened lately, everyone's forgotten I'm over 18, and I'm gonna have to remind them one day anyway.''

Lucas laughs and hugs Eliott, taking the ninja harness in his free hand.

"I missed you.''

Eliott stops to hug Lucas.

''I missed you, too. Are you free tonight after class?''

Lucas smiles and kisses him before he starts walking again.

''Totally. You have no idea how much I want to skip my school day to hang out with you.''

Eliott puts one arm around Lucas' shoulders and holds it a little closer to him to kiss his forehead.

''Oh, no, you have to go to class. You have a French major at the end of the year. And anyway, I'm not free today.''

Lucas looks up at him and Eliott can't resist kissing him.

"Oh, not free?''

''No. I have a future to prepare for. No more bullshit. At least, as much of it as possible. I want to do things right from now on. And I've also take an appointment with my therapist, Saturday''

"I'm really proud of you, my love.''

Eliott smiles as he begins to cross over. Ninja barks and Lucas stops, hitting the curb. Eliott steps back to stand next to him, kissing his cheek.

''Sorry, I'm not used to waiting for the light to turn green to cross. I didn't think of that.''

Lucas smiles and rubs Ninja's head.

''Don't worry, I've got my special guardian angel all to myself. But I'm glad to see you're not totally rubbing off on his upbringing.''

Eliott giggles as he hugs Lucas. Damn, it feels so good to be able to hug him again.

''He let me find you, so he's my guardian angel, too.''


	15. Lucas & Eliott

Lucas couldn't have a bigger smile than when he and Eliott walked through the school gates hand in hand. And that's when it hits him.

''Damn it, Eliott, if the principal catches you at school, you're in trouble, and me too.''

Lucas lets go of his hand, but Eliott immediately takes it back, waving to Basile and Arthur at the same time.

"Don't worry, I won't get in no trouble."

''Hello, Eliott. Hi, Lulu."

Lucas turns in the direction of Yann who joins them.

"Hi Yann."

He feels Yann's hand resting on his shoulder, like every morning, but this morning, Yann seems really stressed, Lucas can hear it in his voice.

''I'm really sorry about last time, Eliott. I'm sorry for what I said and what I implied and what it led to and"

''It's okay.'' said Eliott, letting go of Lucas' hand. ''We talked a lot with Lucas, I know you wanna protect him, and I can't blame you for that. Can we just forget it?" Eliott coughs ''Hi, I'm Eliott, I'm incredibly in love with your best friend. Nice to meet you."

Lucas doesn't miss Yann's sigh of relief and the two boys definitely hit their fists.

"Hi, I'm Yann, Lucas' best friend and I'm delighted that you can see how exceptional he is because he really deserves to be happy. Thanks, man.''

Eliott's hand is barely back in Lucas', as Basile whispers that the headmaster is walking towards them. It was rather expected, as he watches the yard every morning, but Lucas feels his heart racing.

''Eliott Demaury, I guess.''

Eliott lets go of Lucas' hand, and Lucas is sure it's to shake the principal's, even though he doesn't understand how they know each other.

''It's me. Good to be here, sir."

''Don't disappoint me, I'm counting on you. I'm glad to see you've already made friends. I'm watching you, remember. Don't forget that, no bullshit."

Eliott's hand comes back in his and Lucas squeezes it a little tighter.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I'm finishing my senior year here."

Eliott announces it like it's perfectly normal, yet Lucas feels like he's getting a cold shower from the announcement. It's so unexpected and so awesome, it can't be possible.

''What? How?"

Eliott hug him and kiss his forehead.

''I called the principal last week, and he agreed to take me on. Let's just say I'm not allowed to do anything stupid or I'm out of here, but it's lucky enough he said yes. So now I'm gonna have to go to class, prove I deserve to be here and get my diploma."

The bell rings and Eliott leaves a sweet kiss on Lucas' lips.

"Shall we have lunch together?"

Lucas nods with a huge smile. Holy shit, this is even better than he could've imagined. 

''Okay, Lulu, when you're done dreaming, let's go to class?''

And just like he told him, Eliott's meeting Lucas for lunch. In fact, he even meets him before lunch and they chat while Ninja tries to catch a Frisbee between Arthur and Basile.

''How's your class? How's it feel to be the new guy?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and Lucas feels it because he's huddled up against him.

''Not as hard as it is to be the crazy guy. I made friends with a guy in my class. His name's Alex. He seems cool. He invited me to a party on Friday, and I can't wait to dance with you again, if you want to."

Lucas is nodding his head and smiling.

''Totally, yeah. Alex is cool."

"Do you know him?"

Lucas hears him giggling next to him.

"Lucas got in a fight with him last year defending a buddy." Yann explains.

Lucas moans and Eliott hugs him.

''Damn Yann, it was a private conversation. You don't have to tell my boyfriend all my shit. It was nothing, just a little fight."

"Lucas got a pretty black eye" Yann says. "He was too proud of himself, too. You have to watch out for him, he forgets that not everyone is nice to him."

Eliott tightens his grip a bit and kisses him in the hair.

''I'm not worried about that, he knows how to defend himself. But I'm going to be very careful with him, and I'm going to be very nice to him."

Lucas chuckles as he kisses him.

''If you're really nice, maybe I'll be nice to you, too.''

Lucas pulls him in for a kiss that's way too deep for a high school kiss, but he doesn't care.

''Okay, so from now on, we're just gonna have to listen to you guys make sexual innuendoes without saying anything?'' Arthur laughs as he joins in.

''I'm so hungry!'' Basile said breathlessly as he joined them.

They all start laughing and laugh their way to the canteen. Eating with your friends and your boyfriend is definitely great. To have Eliott in the same high school as him and to be able to go on the road with him and Ninja every day is really great. 

But it's even more awesome to be on his bed, sitting between Eliott's legs describing scenes from what has become their favorite show. For the past 3 weeks, ever since Eliott returned from his spiritual walk, Eliott has been coming every Saturday and sometimes he stays to sleeping and they also spend Sunday together, talking, laughing and watching Elite. Especially since Lucas learned that season 3 was shooting.

''It's a fucking hot show. Tell me you're making this up, Eliott."

Eliott shakes his head and Lucas feels it because his nose rubs his hair.

''No, I swear, they're jerking each other off next to Guzmman sleeping. What the hell kind of show is this?"

Lucas bursts out laughing.

''Can you imagine if we weren't dating? It would be so embarrassing if you told me that, but here, this is kind of hot."

Eliott lets one hand slide under Lucas' shirt while he kisses him on the neck.

''Yeah, and now I can do better than describe the scene to you, I can show you what they're doing."

Lucas moans and lets his head rest on Eliott's shoulder.

''Oh, yeah?"

Eliott kisses him on the neck and Lucas tilts his head a little bit to give him more access.

''Yeah. And maybe I'll flesh out the scene 'cause I want to do more than that to you."

Lucas chuckles and turns to kiss him. For the past three weeks, they've been touching and exploring, with their hands, with their mouths... but now Lucas wants more.

''I want to make sex with you.''

Eliott moans and then puts his forehead on Lucas'.

''I love this fucking show.''

Lucas chuckles and kisses him, letting his hands slide underneath Eliott's shirt to get it off. 

''Hold on, babe. Did you...?"

Lucas nods his head.

"My bedside table drawer."

He's smiling, thinking back to that really embarrassing afternoon shopping spree with Mika two weeks ago. He can't think of a more embarrassing moment than the one he spent with Mika, explaining the different kinds of lubricants and condoms, asking him if they would be for Eliott or for him, when Lucas hadn't really thought about that detail.

''Eliott? How do you do it?"

Eliott stops kissing his neck and gently strokes his cheek.

''Whatever you want, babe. Tell me what you want.''

Lucas shakes his head.

''No. Why me? Tell me what you want, my love."

Eliott kisses him and lies down, so Lucas is straddling him.

''I want you inside me, Lucas. I want you to be the one who can handle how we do it. I want to be totally dependent on you in your arms. Totally dependent on you."

Lucas smiles and pulls Eliott towards him. 

''Okay."

And that's exactly what he does. And being inside Eliott is pretty overwhelming at first. Lucas doesn't really know what he was expecting, but not really that. He freaks out a little bit when Eliott doesn't answer him and he can't figure out if he's hurting him or if he's just too overwhelmed to talk, as soon as Eliott assures him that he's okay, it gets really, really good. It's intoxicating, in fact. It makes Lucas feel mighty when he hears Eliott moan his name, and they both end up panting and sweating.

''It was... it was...''

Lucas doesn't even know how to say it. He doesn't even know what his name is anymore because his thoughts are so scattered.

''Yeah. Totally.'' approves Eliott.

Lucas gently swings to the side while kissing him.

"Really?"

Eliott chuckles.

''I come long before you did, babe, it was totally unbelievable. You are so unbelievable. I love you so much."

Lucas hugs Eliott.

''I love you, too. Thanks to you, for the first time in my life, I feel like I'm living in the best possible universes."

Eliott gently strokes his cheek with his thumb.

''You might not say that when you meet my parents for lunch tomorrow.''

Lucas looks up at the sky and sighs. 

''Don't worry, everything's gonna be all right.''

Lucas doesn't really know why Eliott's afraid of this meeting. Maybe because it's really important to him that they're gonna be okay. Or maybe because he's afraid his parents are clumsy and he wants to protect Lucas. Lucas is smiling when he thinks that. It would be like Eliott to think that.

So the next day, at noon sharp, when they enter hand in hand in the kitchen of Eliott's parents, Lucas bringing a bouquet of lilies, he tries to be as relaxed as possible, because clearly Eliott is stressed enough for both of them.

''Oh Lucas, you shouldn't have!'' said Eliott's mom gently as she picked up the flowers, hugging Lucas ''Thank you. You are a sweetheart, but I already knew that, considering how happy you make my son."

Eliott moans and Lucas chuckles softly, a huge smile on his face.

''Lunch will be ready in 10 minutes, your dad just went to get some bread. You can show Lucas around, if you want."

Lucas isn't going to say he's been here a few times before when Eliott's parents weren't around. Eliott pulls him gently into the living room and puts his hand on the keyboard. Lucas smiles but shakes his head. He loves to play, and usually he plays without any problems for Eliott, but that would be weird.

''Please. You know this piano needs a real musician! He's probably totally depressed about not playing it properly. I'm sure he's missed you since last week. Honestly my grandpa would be so happy to know that there's a real musician in the family now and he's using his piano."

Lucas smiles and sits on the piano bench. He can't say no to Eliott. Especially not when he talks to him like that about his family, so he plays Eliott's favourite piece. 

''It's so beautiful!''

Lucas jumps up and gets up, turning to the voice of Eliott's dad. 

''Lucas, I'm really amazed, it's so beautiful!'' says manu as he shakes his hand, ''What's it called?''.

"I love you."

There is a slight silence before Manu answers. 

"Thank you, I love you too, already very much."

Lucas feels his cheeks turn completely red while Eliott bursts out laughing.

''It's the name of the song, Dad! I love you from Riopy. Oh, my God, Dad!"

Manu bursts out laughing, followed by Lucas. The three of them are still laughing when Eliott's mom calls them to the table. Eliott puts his hand on Lucas' thigh as soon as they sit down and during the whole meal, while the four of them talk about high school, exams, higher education and even Ninja. Eliott's parents don't ask any questions about his disability and Lucas wonders if Eliott asks them not to do this or not. 

Lucas can't help but think that this meal is just totally perfect, and that's exactly what he tells Eliott when they both find themselves lying on his bed in each other's arms.

''It was so perfect. Thank you for telling them not to bring up my disability, but if they have any questions, they can ask me, you know."

Eliott gently strokes his cheek and kisses his nose.

''I didn't tell them nothing. Honestly, I thought my dad would have a lot of questions about it, so I'm pretty surprised, too. He must have realised he'd have his whole life to ask you about it. Because it's clear that now that I've found you, I'll never leave you again."

Lucas smiles as he kisses Eliott. 

Yeah, it's so perfect.


	16. Eliott & Lucas

Eliott's alarm clock rang but he hadn't slept for a while anyway. He cuts him off and turns to Lucas, gently kissing his cheek. He immediately notes the change in Lucas' breathing as he wakes up and continues to pepper his cheek with kisses.

''Wake up, babe, it's time.''

Lucas shakes his head without opening his eyes.

''No, not yet. It's much too early."

Eliott stands up, opens the shutters and leaves the window ajar before he straddles Lucas' thighs again. He bends over to kiss him, and even though he still doesn't open his eyes and pretends to be asleep, Lucas responds to his kiss. 

''I know it's early, but I swear the sun is definitely up, babe. It's time to go!"

Lucas smiles but shakes his head.

''That light over there is not the light of day, I know that for a fact. It's a few meteors the sun is exhaling to torch you tonight and light your way."

Elliot is stunned. It's 6:15 morning and Lucas is quoting Romeo and Juliet as if it's perfectly normal. Lucas raises his hand to touch Eliott's mouth and smiles, satisfied.

''You're so amazing, babe.'' Eliott whispers before bending over to kiss him all over his face. ''I love you so much.''

Lucas finally opens his eyes, and Eliott can't help but think they're the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen in his life. It's been more than six months since he first saw them, but he remains captivated by Lucas' blue, almost white eyes.

''I love you, too, but it's too soon! My alarm clock isn't even here."

Eliott gives him one last kiss on the neck before straightening. Lucas doesn't have time to put his hand over Eliott's mouth while he's screaming.

"Ninja!"

Lucas sighs and already Eliott hears footsteps on the stairs. The door opens and Ninja puts his front paws on the bed, holding his head out for Eliott to caress.

"Your alarm clock is here, sir."

Ninja barks, causing Lucas to moan. 

''That's fucking cheating. Ninja, you're a fucking cheat."

Lucas smiles so much, Eliott knows he doesn't mean it. Eliott pats Ninja's and his tail flaps it merrily. They got really close after the first episode of Eliott. It was in March. During the four days when Eliott was too sick, Ninja to get up to join him on Lucas' bed as soon as he came home. It's as if he felt Eliott needed a contact so as soon as he was out of his harness, he would go up to Lucas' room and literally lie down on top of Eliott.

But this morning, Eliott is fine, so Ninja takes his shirt in his mouth and gently pulls him out of bed. Eliott kisses Lucas one last time before he gets up.

''Okay, I'm gonna open up for him and go to the shower. Hopefully I'll run into a cute guy over there.''

Lucas sits up and sighs as Eliott gets out of bed.

''Damn, you know how to motivate me to get up.''

Eliott stops on the doorstep and chokes a chuckle trying to get a serious voice.

''I was thinking about Mika, actually.''

Lucas throws a pillow at him, hits the wall right next to Eliott.

''Missed, babe.''

Lucas shows him his middle finger and Eliott throws the cushion back to his head.

"I love you too."

Ninja barks once, probably judging that Eliott's taking too long to come. Eliott runs down the stairs and opens the backyard door for him. He's been living here most of the time for a month. At first he slept at his parents' house during the week and then he started to stay in the evenings during the week as well, then every other night, and finally Lucas asked him to move in with him. Finally with them: Lucas, Ninja, Mika, Manon and Lisa. Officially, Eliott is moving in once he finishes all his final exams, in a week, but he already sleeps there almost every night so it doesn't change much.

He's looking at the garden fence. If he'd known that all he had to do was jump over it to find the love of his life, he would have done it a lot sooner. 

He hears the water in the shower and walks up the stairs as fast as he can. He locks the door behind him and undresses before joining Lucas in the shower. What he likes most is that Lucas no longer jumps when he does it.

''It's the best way to start the day.'' Eliott whispers as he runs his hands through Lucas' hair to lather up the shampoo.

Lucas giggles.

''That's what you say every morning.''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

''Maybe, but today I especially need this."

Lucas nods and hugs Eliott.

''Are you nervous?''

Eliott shakes his head, and he knows Lucas can feel it because they're nested inside each other.

''No. I'm ready. I'm gonna make it."

Lucas nods his head and kisses him before he pulls him under.

''I know you're gonna make it, I believe in you, but tell me you're stressed out.''

Eliott looks at him and sees the naughty smile on Lucas' lips.

''I'm stressed. I'm so stressed."

Lucas giggles and pushes Eliott up against the shower wall.

''I'm gonna help you relax completely."

Lucas kisses him, but quickly lets go of his lips to kiss his chest, passing over Eliott's tattoo, sending a shiver down Eliott's spine, as he always does. It's just amazing how Lucas knows his body on his fingertips, and lips. 

When Lucas puts one knee on the shower floor, Eliott is already moaning, knowing very well what he is going to do. And as Lucas is a terrible tease, he just kisses him on the hip and then on the thighs.

"I thought we were in a hurry this morning?" Eliott asks innocently.

Lucas slaps him on the ass, grumbling something that Eliott can't hear because of the water, but it doesn't matter because Lucas finally takes his dick in his mouth and Eliott moans. He puts his hand in Lucas' hair and closes his eyes. It's just too good.

"I want you, baby."

Lucas keeps sucking his dick before he gets up to kiss him.

''Tonight, otherwise you're gonna be late. But tonight I'll do anything you want."

Eliott shakes his head, knows Lucas is right, but he doesn't care.

''Tonight, my love. But now, come for me. Come with me."

Lucas lines their dicks up and strokes them at the same time.

''Lucas, Eliott, fuck! We want hot water too! I'm tired of taking a cold shower after you two."

They both start to jump at the same time but Lucas keeps petting them.

"Yeah, two minutes, Mika!" Lucas yells before he puts his head against Eliott's cheek and gasps.

"Pretentious." Eliott whispers, kissing his ear.

"Tonight I made you fuck me so hard, everybody's gonna leave the house to stop hearing you scream my name."

Eliott feels his whole body ripping apart and he comes in and hugs Lucas tighter. 

"Holy shit, babe, this is so fucking disloyal."

Lucas smiles contentedly and Eliott pushes his hand so he can caress him while he sucks on his neck. Lucas groans as he squirms underneath Eliott's mouth.

''I'm gonna leave so many marks on your neck that everyone will know you're mine. Cause you're mine, Lucas. And I'm yours."

Lucas grabs his neck and comes, wailing as Eliott sucks another mark on his neck.

"So disloyal." Lucas laughs before he kisses him.

They wash quickly and dry just as quickly. Eliott kisses Lucas on the neck and lets his hand go all the way down to his watch.

''6h45. Perfect timing."

Lucas smiles and touches his watch to check before pushing Eliott to get them out of the bathroom.

''Come on, let's get dressed, and I'll make you a breakfast like a king."

Eliott gets dressed and watches Lucas sigh as he searches his closet.

"You looking for something, babe?"

Lucas doesn't even turn around and keeps touching all of his sweaters.

''No, no, don't worry, it's okay."

Eliott's rolls his eyes, his boyfriend is so stubborn sometimes. But he's made a rule that he only helps Lucas when he's told to. So instead of telling him where his _Romance_ sweater is, because that's clearly what Lucas is looking for, he looks at the wall covered with drawings. 

Since six months, Eliott has made more than enough drawings for Lucas to cover two walls of his room. And since Lucas never seems to have had enough, Eliott is happy to keep slipping drawings in his bag or leaving them on his pillow when he gets up before him. The Dycem board accompanies Eliott everywhere now, he always has it in his bag.

Lucas makes a frustrated whimper and it brings Eliott back to reality.

"Lucas?"

Lucas turns around and his frown is a direct reflection of his state of mind. And it makes Eliott smile.

''Okay. I can't find my sweater."

Eliott moves closer to Lucas and stroke his arm.

''What sweater? You have so many sweaters. Do you really need a sweater in June?"

Lucas makes another frustrated moan.

''My Romance sweater. I know it was washed Thursday and I haven't worn it since. I don't understand why I can't find it. Do you see it?"

Eliott stands next to Lucas, shoulder to shoulder.

"In your closet, no."

Lucas sighs, and Eliott almost feels bad for teasing him like that.

''Oh, damn it. I really need it today. Please, Eli, can you help me find it?"

Eliott takes Lucas' hand and holds it to his chest. As soon as Lucas touches the sweater that Eliott borrowed from him, he opens his eyes in surprise and taps Eliott's arm.

''Eliott Demaury! You're so full of shit! Why do you let me search like an idiot when you're wearing it? It's so mean. No mercy for the poor little blind guy, huh?"

Eliott hugs Lucas and kisses him all over his face.

''No, none mercy, fortunately. Why do you want him especially today?"

Lucas laughs and puts his hands on Eliott's cheeks.

''So you can wear it, for good luck with your exams.''

Eliott smiles before he kisses Lucas.

''That's exactly why I'm wearing it, babe. Thank you for this, I swear it's gonna bring me luck and I'm gonna get a fucking diploma!"

Now that Eliott's in front of his copy, he's a lot less sure of himself. But all he has to do is close his eyes and smell his boyfriend's perfect scent in the sweater to give himself courage. And even though he's hot because a sweater in June is pretty inappropriate, he doesn't care. He needs Lucas' scent to succeed.

Even if it means he finishes the biology test totally sweaty.

''Dude, how do you even wear that?"

Eliott looks at Alex and shrugs his shoulders. Alex looks up at the sky and giggles.

''You totally fell down, do you know that?''

Eliott nods his head and smiles.

''Oh, yeah, and it's the best thing that ever happened to me.''

The bell rings and they go back in the room for the math test. And it's fucking hot as hell. Eliott walks over to his table and puts his pencil and ruler on the table. He takes off Lucas' sweater, then takes off his shirt. And if anyone whistles in the room, he doesn't care.

''Mr. Demaury, what are you doing?"

Eliott looks at the principal who hands out the test papers to the teacher and smiles at him.

"I was hot, sir."

Eliott takes the sweater and puts it on.

"Couldn't you have just kept your shirt on?"

Eliott shakes his head and smiles.

"No, sir. It's a lucky sweater."

The principal looks at him like he's got two heads, but Eliott doesn't care. And if he stuck his nose in the neck of the sweater at the beginning of the exam, that's his business. 

"Fuck, Eliott, you're so fucking lucky!"

Eliott turns to Alex, staring at him. They're finally wrapping up their first day of exams, and Eliott just wants to go home and snuggle up with Lucas.

"'You're completely fell down, but he too."

Eliott is looking at the location Alex is pointing at. Lucas is waiting on a bench in the park in front of the high school, Ninja at his feet. Eliott waves Ninja not to move. It took a long time, but now Eliott can approach Lucas without being told by Ninja. He slides behind the bench and puts his hands over Lucas' eyes. And it's not even funny because Lucas doesn't even flinch.

''How did you know?'' asks Eliott, disappointed, removing his hands, putting them on Lucas' neck.

Lucas tilts his head back, gently opening his mouth and Eliott can't resist the urge to kiss him.

''Only you can approach me like that without Ninja warning.''

Eliott kisses him again before he sits down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

''Well? How'd it go?"

''Good, I think. Only four more days of exams and it'll be behind me. But in the meantime, you promised me something, didn't you? Because I've been thinking about it all day."

Lucas is smiling, and that alone is enough to make Eliott happy.

"I promised something?"

Eliott leans over a little more and whispers.

''Yeah. Something about me screaming your name and an empty house."

Lucas smiles before he whispers in his ear.

''I don't know if the house is empty, but I know how to make you scream my name.''

Lucas gets up, signals to Ninja to stay put and leaves, just like that. Eliott stands there for a few seconds, wondering why he's doing this. Lucas heads for the park gate and Eliott realizes that just past it is the road. And he can't let Lucas put himself in danger without intervening.

"Lucas!"

Lucas stops and turns around with a big smile on his face. Eliott joins him immediately and wraps his arms around him as if to protect him.

''What the hell are you doing?''

''I'm making you scream my name. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Eliott laughs out loud before he kisses him, his heart beating wildly. 

"You will be the death of me, Lucas! You don't fucking know how much I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been following this story. Now I hesitate for the next one: do I publish first a one shot on Lucas&Eliott dealing with problems with their son or do I publish a cross story with Even&Isak...
> 
> tell me what you prefer

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments make my day 🥰 🥰


End file.
